PokéTherapist
by Zaviei
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happens to the pokémon of teams such as Rocket, Galactic, Plasma? Ones from abused trainers? Ones neglected in a PC for too long? Well 'rehabilitation or some care facility' you would say, and you would be right. Here is a story of Xavier, a PokeTherapist from Kalos. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning

_AN: Hello! I'm Zaviei, and welcome to my first fanfiction._

 _I've never written anything really massive before so I have no idea what I'm doing, but I wanted to try my hand at something I never saw in this fandom before. So here I am! English isn't my mother language, so pardon any awkwardness. I would love any criticism and correction of this first "test" chapter, and other chapters of course. I'm planning to have a storyline written in my notes at some point before I start working on a new chapter. And then I'll look for a beta reader (probably). So don't be shy and be a grammar Nazi, a heartless critique and a guiding hand to this endeavour of mine!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: The Pokémon franchise doesn't belong to me._

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

An arcanine was speeding through the forest as if flying above the undergrowth. Her trainer was currently on her back while the wind of her extreme speed whiped his dark hair behind him together with his untied scarf. A green furred minun was holding the scarf as best as he could while clinging to his trainer's collar.

Earlier, sexteen years old Xavier had overheard a conversation between two trainers in the pokémon center. They were about to head to the police and gym leader and he had asked what the commotion was about. It seemed there were poachers North-West of the city, near a salamence and her egg. He had politely excused himself, released Aerin and jumped on her back. He had ordered an extreme speed as he was pointing to the given direction. Aerin had shot out and had smoothly went from a run to a quick attack to finally an extreme speed. When they had gone past the tree line she had made a curious bark and he had explained to her.

Aerin started growling moments before they came out in a clearing near the bottom of a cliff side. The smell of blood strong without any wind, as if Nature itself was holding it's breath.

Xavier dropped down and let Raza out while looking at the scene before them. The serperior slithered away without a sound, not breaking the tense silence in the clearing. Two men and four pokémon were laying still on the bloody ground among blasted and burned trees. There was a houndoom, a staraptor, an electabuzz… and a salamence. Xavier closed his eyes in pain and pity. His stomach was churning in disgust at the sight and smell. It smelled of death, blood and charred meat. His breathing sped up but that only made the smell worse. Aerin put herself in front of him and pressed her head to his stomach. He leaned down and breathed deeply the familiar smell of the charcoal that she carried. His breathing back to normal, he stepped arround her and looked over the scene again. Raza was up in a tree to his left eerily still. Aerin was growling and started sniffing around. Mini clasped the scarf in his paws and let out small electric shocks. Xavier took the cloth from his little paws and coiled it back around his neck and Mini's body. There were traces of struggle all around the clearing and on the cliff side, the hyperbeam kind of struggle.

"Where is the egg?" He wondered out loud. Aerin started to bark for his attention. "What did you find?" A whine followed by a growl. The egg (probably) and a threat. "How many?" One bark. _Well, that will be easy_.

He mounted and was about to return Raza when Aerin shook her head. Xavier tilted his head to the side but obediently cliped the pokéball back onto his belt. Aerin didn't go at a run but kept her steps quiet. She was _prowling_. _Poor sod, I almost pity you._ Raza was scouting ahead from above. Soon they heard a one sided conversation.

"...The deal isn't off. It's just the prices that have changed." A pause. "My coworkers died for this egg! I'm not lowering the prices! I'll just find another buyer if you call off the deal." Another longer pause. "Very well." The poacher scoffed and snapped the phone shut. It was an old model from before the 'GPS in every electronic' mania. He then headed towards a van parked at the side of an old dirt road.

Xavier had heard everything he could at the moment so he signaled Raza. The serperior literally came down on the man, one vine whip immobilizing his arms, the other swiftly taking two pokéballs from his belt.

"Ompfff! What in the-?!"

"Aerin, head back to the city and guide the police here please." Xavier's voice had a small tremor to it yet was not expressing all of his inner turmoil. Disgust, shock, anger and even self satisfaction were warring for dominance. He gripped the rational part of himself and tried to keep his emotions at bay. Aerin let out a whine and nuzzled his neck, sensing her trainer's distress. Xavier leaned in the touch then said "Go." She barked and went away with a flash of extreme speed.

Xavier turned back to see the poacher gagged with one vine and struggling in the coils of a rather smug looking serperior. Seeing Raza leering meanly at the man brought a smile to his face. If possible the pokémon looked even more pleased with himself after seeing his expression. Xavier sent a thankful look to his starter, his shenanigans bringing some light-heartedness to this situation.

"Mini, thunderwave." He whispered into his scarf.

Ten seconds later, the poacher was still in Raza's embrace twitching from paralysis. Xavier turned to the van when a small cry came from within. Trainer and pokémon blinked at each other.

"The egg didn't hatch, right?" Not expecting an answer, he went towards the vehicle's back. It was locked. Raza throwed a bundle of keys in front of him. "Thanks, Raza."

He opened the back of the van after trying many keys and stuggling with his shaking hands. Inside were many cages and an occupied incubator. At first glance, the cages seemed empty but as his vision adapted to the lack of light, Xavier could see a small pokémon in one of the bottom cages.

"Hey there, are you all right little one?" he asked quietly. The pokémon let out a whimper and pushed himself against the back of the cage. "I won't hurt you, I promise. Let me open this cage for you."

As he fumbled around with the keys, Mini started to chat with the pokémon. It took him a while but he finally managed to free the pokémon. He didn't coax them out however and went to the incubator instead. He carefully took out the egg and stepped out of the van. His hands and arms were steady while holding the egg, thankfully. That's when he heard the barks in the distance.

"Took you long enough." He muttered. Mini and a larvitar followed him out of the van. Xavier only allowed himself a blink of surprise before crouching in front of the pair. Larvitar was trying to make himself (he was a him right?) small behind Mini, making an adorable and hilarious picture. "Hello Larvitar. I'm Xavier Sulann, Mini and Raza's trainer." He gestured to his minun and serperior in turn. "And Aerin's as well. She's the one barking the loudest over there." He added looking toward the barks.

Larvitar followed his gaze just when Aerin burst out of the undergrowth. He jumped a good five centimeters off the ground. _Impressive for such a heavy pokémon._ Mini took the opportunity to dive into his scarf. The police officers followed with their growlithe and ladyba. A police car was also coming from the dirt road. Xavier stood up with the egg still in his arms and looked down at something pulling his pants and found larvitar hiding behind his leg holding it for dear life. _Still not a good hiding place buddy._

"Are you that arcanine's trainer?" The officer Jenny of the group asked. _Hello to you too._ The other officers went to free the poacher from Raza's 'loving' embrace.

"Yes. I'm Zave Larnas. The serperior is mine as well. The egg and larvitar I found inside the van." Xavier felt the grip holding his leg loosening and the little pokémon's confusion and suspicion. She blinked down at the larvitar and noted a few things to her pad.

"Would you mind passing by the station to give your version of the events after giving the egg and larvitar to the pokémon center?"

"No problem. What will happen to them?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"For now they will stay in the pokémon center. They will then be sent to an adoption center for larvitar and a breeder for the egg." She then hesitated "I'm sorry I have to ask but… Your arcanine made us go through a small clearing below a cliff-"

"Yes, I saw" He interrupted, looking down to the egg to get away from her gaze. And he was shacking again. "This little one's mother is… gone." She gave a curt nod. After giving direction to the police station, she left him alone with his pokémon. Raza having slithered over during the conversation. As the poacher was loaded to the car, Xavier took a deep breath and crouched down before larvitar again. "My name is Xavier, my nickname Zave. My last name is Sulann but officially it's my adoptive parents' 'Larnas'." The pokémon was still giving him a guarded look. "I know that some pokémon are sensitive to false names so I didn't want to make things awkward. I'm not very used to my legal name. My adoptive parents went ahead and did the paperwork without me, and they used my nickname for whatever reason." He knew he was rambling at this point. "Well it seems I made things even more awkward." He finished a bit meekly.

Raza was snickering behind him, then hissed something (to the larvitar presumably). After that, the larvitar stayed close as they walked but kept Xavier in his sight at all times, even when Mini decided to join him on the ground.

Xavier let out a soft sigh. It bothered him that larvitar was bothered. He wanted to comfort him, to tell him that everything would be alright, that there were humans he could trust, that he would be protected rather than left in a PC until this mess was sorted. He wanted to help, but hunting down poachers was not helping. As long as there was a demand for rare pokémon, poachers would pop up like weeds. He could perhaps build influence in ''elite'' circles and cut the problem at the roots. The Inter League Tournament was coming up soon. But tackling the rich and powerful in a power play would take years to set up. And even if he had names and the influence (read blackmail) to make some stop, other greedy collectors would pop up. Instead he could maybe help the pokémon themselves. He didn't want to study to be a healer, but he could be a mind healer. The field was still developing for humans, but he had never heard of mind healers for pokémon. Healing a wound was fairly straight forward, but the mind was ever changing and unique for each individual. It was an intriguing challenge. Then there was the obvious barriers between humans and pokémon. The language barrier more annoying by the day as his telepathy with Ary, his gardevoir, was becoming more and more difficult. He'll have to ask a psychic about that someday. Sure there were breeders and connoisseurs who doubled as behaviour experts but even they only knew the little that related to their speciality. They also had no knowledge on how to help the problems that they might notice. He'll have to look a few things up, then send a few mails to pokémon professors and breeders. Perhaps this world needed a new profession. 'PokéTherapist' sounded nice.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _AN: It just came to me: the little I know of psychology and therapists comes from my own experience with one (45 minutes isn't much) and the television series Hannibal... What did I get myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2: Family

_AN: Hello!_

 _A few things before you start reading. I was actually planning on posting a completely different chapter but this one inspired me more and I finished it first so here it is!_

Thank you for the reviews, the likes and the follows! It's great to know someone else appreciates this pet project of mine.

Enjoy!

 _Disclaimer: If only I owned Pokémon... but I do not so credits goes to where they're due._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Twenty-eight years old Xavier stared at his four years old daughter and she stared back. She had the most beautiful long dark hair like his an the prettiest green eyes of her mother. (He might be a bit biased.) It was Sunday and Axelle, his wife, took Ann and Caleb to visit her family. So father and daughter were now alone in the mansion. If you didn't count the hundred or so pokémon roaming around, that is.

"So, what do you want to do? Your Maman cleared my schedule so you have me all for yourself for the entire day!" He grined at her and she beamed at him.

"Yay! Let's play tag! You're it!" And she took off giggling, a greenish grey trapinch doing his best to keep up behind her. He walked after her and gestured for Mini to run after her.

The little I-will-munch-on-everything-in-reach gible wannabe had been found by his eleven year old nephew, Caleb, when he had taken him to a tour of Hoenn. Xavier had given his parent's charm to him, so he was only mildly surprised when Caleb opened a pokéball he had 'borrowed' from his bag and showed him the shiny. Caleb then decided to gift the pokemon to his little cousin saying that a shiny starter would attract the bad kind of attention and someone needed to take care of her when he'll start his journey in a year's time. That gesture had made something warm in him and he had hugged his nephew and promised him the best starer he could get his hands on. He was still working on that.

"Don't run in the corridors! If I catch you I'll tickle you!" She only giggled and turned the corner. Mini and Tapish the trapinch (Yes, the nickname is from her attempts at pronouncing 'trapinch') hot on her tail.

The rest of the morning was spent with a mix of tag and hide and seek. Alice managed somehow to make Mini turn traitor and he kept giving him false directions, so he lost terribly at the game. At noon, he made sandwiches while tasking his pokémon to feed the others and tried to bake a simple lemon cake. Emphasis on 'tried'. Well, it was good if he took out the burnt crust so, success? The afternoon was spent outside learning to bike with baby wheels for Alice and learning to calm a crying bruised daughter for Xavier. How she managed to fall with baby wheels he had no idea. Then came evening and a phone call interrupted their outside painting project. Xavier sighed and went inside hoping that it was just Axelle checking up on them. It wasn't. He spent a good ten minutes in his wife's office on the phone arranging his schedule for a special social event that would be covered by the media. Ugh. When he had glanced outside during the call, Alice wasn't in the backyard anymore. Xavier stepped out of the office ready for another round of hide and seek. He was making his way down the stairs when he heard the sound of something crashing and shattering into pieces from upstairs.

"Alice?! Are you alright?" Xavier ran back up the stairs to where the sound came from. He came in front of the study that he used as his own office. When he entered his study, he first saw the cabinet laying on the ground on the middle of shattered glass. The same cabinet that contained his priceless set of hand made glass figurines he received periodically as presents from a friend. The sight made something clench in his chest but he ignored it in favour of his shaken daughter and the two pokémon on the other side of the room.

"Alice? Please don't move, ok. Mini, call Ary and ask her to teleport you three out of this room." Alice seemed to come out of her shock and started to cry.

"I'm... S-so-sorry. I di-didn't... Mean t-to..."

"Hey, it's alright sweetheart. As long as you are not hurt. It's just glass, don't worry about it." He said with a soft voice.

That's when a gardevoir appeared in the room right next to Alice, gathered the minun and trapinch with telekinesis and teleported out. However, the teleport took far longer than it should have. Xavier barely had the time to wonder about that when Ary teleported back and pointedly looked at his poketch.

"PolyZ, I need you to translate for Ary please."

The screen flashed and the message **Of course, sir.** was displayed. Xavier just rolled his eyes at the 'sir'. Ary said something to the Porygon-Z inside of the poketch and a new message appeared.

 **Sir-trainer, your offspring seems to have inherited the same plight that ails you. My powers cannot reach her as they used to.** Xavier looked up and rolled his eyes at her this time.

"It isn't a plight or an illness, Ary. Except if you consider human psychics to be also plighted and ill." He then frowned in concern. "You had found nothing amiss with her a few weeks ago. It took more than a year for me to be completely immune to psychic energy."

 **It is my guess that the pl-... Condition is stronger in her than it is in you. Just like some of the human mind-speakers are stronger than the others, even their sires.**

Xavier just stood there, lost in his own thoughts. That answered one of his questions. The "dark typing" thing was hereditary. Lovely. And now, Alice will probably never have a psychic type in her team. They get weird about not being able to peak into a human's thoughts or something. Ary, Abra, and Xen he had caught before the 'dark type' thing. And every other psychic pokémon they had around was Ann's as they would get weirded out near him. Just like Ary, they thought he had a 'plight'. He reasoned it's because they were psychics and thus unused to not being able to sense a human, but it still hurt to be seen as a walking anomaly or diseased, especially when the looks came from his own pokémon. Ary, he had had by his side since he was twelve and she was part of his main team. Her opinion mattered greatly to him. He also recalled Xen the xatu having a premonition just after his evolution when he fist started having trouble with telepathy: _§Destruction will claim one as his own, but Life will keep that one on his side regardless. The Renegade, from his realm, will ask and grant favours to another one, close to the aura one. With time, all will have their ones. When the legends will gather once again, those ones shall fulfil their side of their contracts.§_ A chill ran down his spine and he put the premonition (not a prophecy, not a prophecy) out of his mind. He knew he was being a bit unfair to psychics. He was probably creeping them out as much as was creeped out. At least his pokémon had remained by his side. Even Abra who claimed that Xavier wasn't the one meant to be his trainer (and thus refused any training or nickname) stayed in the manor and helped teleport employees and provisions.

Ary poked his arm and spoke in 'pokétongue'. The screen showed a new text.

 **I have difficulties sensing your offspring, sir-trainer, but I believe she's ignoring your warnings in her turmoil and is headed for the Wild.** A colder chill went down his spine and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh no." He ran as fast as he could to the backyard and turned toward the trees marking the outer edges of the grounds before the fence.

It felt like it took him forever to make it through the extensive backyard and past the small gate of the fence. Being unable to teleport felt like a disability right now. When he stepped into the dense forest on the bottom of the hills, he noticed he didn't have any of his pokéballs with him. And Mini wasn't with him either. _Damn_. He had to find Alice quickly and hoped Ary would call the others. He didn't dare call out to her in fear wild pokémon would attack him so did the next best thing and followed the trail of broken twigs and disturbed bushes. It was getting late and dark. Why didn't he have his pokémon with him dammit!? And he knew Rayde and Den were always outside keeping watch on the fence. Where were they? He didn't know how long he had been ranting, panicking and jogging through the forest but he had lost the trail for a while now. He should return to the manor and get Aerin but he couldn't bring himself to go back. He had to find her. He hoped Mini was with her. His breathing was ragged and he leaned on a tree to catch his breath. He had to find Alice, he had to.

"Please, if someone is out here, if anyone can hear me, please bring my daughter back. Make it that she's safe. Please." He whispered, desperate, into the dense foliage around him. There was a tense silence. Then the wind picked up and the trees chimed and sang. Something changed but he couldn't tell what. It felt like the ability pressure, but more benevolent. A will-o-wisp appeared right in front of him, making him yelp and jump back. And the forest laughed. Then a line of will-o-wisps formed. Their eery yet beautiful purple colour lighting the dark forest in a ghostly colour. He didn't think much about it and started jogging again. He followed the warm floating flames until they led him to a white barked tree. At least he thought it was white, it was hard to tell under the purple light. A wisp floated to a small space between the roots of that tree. In there layed a sleeping Alice, hugging Tapish and Mini like plushes. Relief flooded into him like a tide and left him week in the knees. He knelled down in front of the tree and felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you so much." And that was all he could do before the wisps started going out, or maybe darkness was claiming the edges of his sight. He couldn't tell and fell down in darkness' embrace.

 **ooooooooooooooooo**

Xavier woke up at the sound of a camera. Years of avoiding the paparazzi had given him a sixth sense for that kind of thing. He groggily opened his eyes and immediately recognized the living room of the manor. Ann, his not-really-twin, was grinning at him like a loon with the guilty camera in her hand and Caleb, her white-haired red-eyed son, was taking a picture of his own with his phone. Axelle was coming back from somewhere with covers in her hands. He looked down to see his daughter sprawled halfway over him and pulled her in a hug so that she didn't fall. They were laying down on the couch, unhurt and safe. Ary was watching over them fondly, Mini was curled up on the armrest by his head and Tapish was now a glorified plush. That last thought stirred a memory.

"I've had the weirdest dream." He said instead of a greeting.

"Oh? Maybe you can tell us later. I'm more concerned about the mess in your study Ary told us about." His wife prodded softly while covering them with the covers and Xavier went very very still.

"I... I was on the phone with Scott and when I was done I heard the crashing and shattering of the cabinet and figurines. It seems Alice and Co toppled it somehow. No one got hurt, but Alice was a bit shaken afterwards. That's all." They all looked concerned. Ann said something about asking tomorrow and was quick to steer Caleb out the room after a quick goodnight. It was still dark outside and they looked like they only got back. It must be around midnight then.

"Are you all right?" His wife asked, brushing his long hair away from his face and then doing the same for their daughter.

"I might be a bit shaken myself." He admitted. She rubbed a thumb across his cheek and only then did he notice the tears running down his face. "I... I'll just hug my daughter 'till morning and I'll be fine. We'll be fine." He smiled at her feebly.

"I can sleep here with you if you wish." Xavier was about to refuse, but changed his mind.

"I'd like that." She smiled at him and went to get all she needed to make a makeshift bed on the floor. When she settled down and Ary turned off the lights, they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Is this what it's like to camp out?" She asked softly.

"This is more like a sleep over." His answer was as soft as hers. "One day, I'll take you to a world tour. We'll go everywhere you wish to go to. We'll catch every pokemon you want for your breeding projects. We'll sleep under the stars and speak of legends around a fire, surrounded by our pokémon."

She giggled and shook her head though the movement was unseen in the dark.

"I think I'd like that. It would be like a belated second honeymoon."

"Is it belated if it's the second?" That made her chuckle.

"Speaking of breeding projects, I'm still waiting for that male persian with play rough."

"Ugh. You had to break the lovely mood, didn't you? And for your information, I have caught a male meowth and I'm training him, patience." When he didn't get any reply but her deap slow breaths, he knew she was asleep. "Goodnight, Axelle. And thank you."

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _AN:_

 _Rayde is a female luxray and Den is a male swellow. I was going to introduce them properly in the chapter I was originally going to update so I'll introduce them here in the Author's Note instead. I don't like doing it but I couldn't find a place that fit in this chapter. And honestly it was already full of info dump to my humble opinion._


	3. Chapter 3: Jolteon

_AN: Hello again! This is the original chapter 2 but tweaked a bit it fits here with no problem._

 _About pokémon cries. In my interpretation, they chirp, bark, growl, hiss, yelp, meow and stuff. They don't say their own names. I think that's just silly and it gives me a headache. Did humans name them after their cry? But then why would a creature scream ''dratini'' for example? Well they won't in my story, nope. Instead they were named after the (possibly extinct) animals they look like. I like the extinct animals theory a lot so I'm rolling with that. I don't know if it'll have any relevance in the plot but here it is nonetheless. That also means I'm allowed to use expressions like ''beeline'', "ponytail", etc. (*grins maniacally), there's a reason I like that theory._

 _Also, E4 and G-men are pet names for elite four and gym leaders. I don't remember where I saw them first but the terms aren't mine, fyi._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, only my OCs and the story I guess._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Xavier was enjoying a quiet evening in the backyard, brushing Rayde, when Axelle called out to him from the balcony of her office.

"Zave, there is a videocall for you from officer Jenny of Cerulean City."

Xavier stood up with a raised eyebrow and ignored the growl of complaint from the luxray. Kanto was almost on the other side of the planet from Kalos. Though distance didn't mean much these days, it was unusual for him to get professional calls outside of Kalos or Unova.

He came limping in his wife's office with his leg held hostage by a giggling four year old. A greenish grey trapinch and a green minun slowly trailing behind them. The sight made Axelle and Maxi, her plusle, chuckle. The red counterpart of minun had been caught by him even before he had caught Mini. He had traded the plusle to Ann in exchange for her haunter, Gin, as a twin's thing. Sometime after his engagement to Axelle, Ann had gifted her that same plusle.

"Now now, Alice. Papa needs his leg for a bit. Shall we play outside with Caleb and Tapish?"

Xavier's lips twitched at trapinch's 'baby nickname'. It would never cease to amuse him. He idly wondered if Alice would change it later. If she didn't, they might end up with "Behold the mighty shiny flygon! Tapish!". He hid his silly smile behind a hand.

"Cousin Caleb!" She yelled while throwing her arms up, thus freeing her father's limb. The trapinch snapped his jaws in joy with her excitement. Axelle scooped up her daughter, sent a playful wink at Xavier and headed out to find Caleb. He waved his hand and settled on the chair behind the desk. A smiling Xavier with Mini now on his shoulder and an amused officer Jenny in the Kanto uniform shared an understanding look, her ring glinting on her left hand. After the mandatory greetings, officer Jenny sobered up and explained her situation.

"A few days ago, the pokemon centre contacted us about a jolteon who had many times during the past few weeks showed up with bite marks, scratches, bruises, depression, lack of appetite and muteness. We asked for a complete check up, both physical and mental. For the physical aspect, the nurses made a full diagnosis and noted down the evolution of his wounds from the fist case until today. The results will be sent to you of course. The most concerning bit, and what made us contact you, was that the wounds seems to be self inflicted." At this Xavier perked up and noted a few things in a note pad laying around. "For the mental assessment we asked for a league certified psychic. She found that, apparently, the jolteon hated his own body. His evolution seems to be the problem, though the exact reasons are unclear and we didn't wish to push the issue." He nodded.

"What about the trainer?"

"He was quite distressed. He didn't know what caused the jolteon's behaviour to change. He says his pokémon used to be a normal eevee, if a bit broody."

"'Broody'? Eevee are usually cheerful creatures. It takes a lot to make them loose that." He frowned. Was the eevee an old Rocket rescue? Unlikely. Or was it... "Did the jolteon have a previous trainer?"

"The jolteon was an eevee mill rescue." She answered bluntly and Xavier winced.

Indeed, about a year ago, an eevee mill (not belonging to remnants of team Rocket, surprisingly) had been found near the border between Kanto and Johto, between Newbark Town and Mount Silver. No one travelled that part of the border by foot or with flying pokémon so the area was unofficially considered to be part of the Wilderness. And everyone agreed to stay clear of the Wilderness. It was thus the ideal place to set up illegal activities, if one ignored the risks.

"Oh, yes. I wonder how the authorities found that mill in the middle of nowhere." Fishing for information was a rather productive hobby, in his humble opinion.

"That's classified I'm afraid. And since it has no impact with the current issue, you will not be given clearance to look up the information." Xavier held out his hands in a placating manner.

"It wasn't even a question..." He mumbled. She had over reacted and that only made him more curious. Maybe the stories of MIA champion Red training in Mt Silver were still true, even after so many years.

Xavier finalised the deal by electronic signature and opened the transfer system. He was now temporarily in care of a jolteon, currently in the pokéball in his hand. As soon as officer Jenny closed the call, Xavier opened the file that came with the transfer. He glossed over most of the information and focused on what he was interested in. The trainer was found non-guilty of abuse or neglect and thus would get back his jolteon if Xavier judged him ready for training. He sighed.

Sometimes pokémon refused to go back to battling after their stay here, though those cases were rare; instincts pushed them to train and become stronger rather that give up. But this case was unusual, and the little he knew didn't paint a sappy tearful reunion between trainer and pokémon. No, that jolteon hated being a jolteon, he would not train unless not given any choice. But there were always other choices here. For those that wished to retire from battling and whose trainer didn't wish to take care of, Xavier traded for them one of his own pokémon that he never had the time to train. He then either gifted the retired pokémon to people he trusted that would keep them as pets or he kept them here at the manor. They usually kept an eye on other pokémon or patrolled the grounds. The manor was close to the Wilderness north-east of Kalos and it not always meant calm and lots of free space. A lot of strange occurrences happened all the time, like objects left outside going missing, or weird shadows by the tree line on the other side of the fence, to name a few. He shuddered, recalling what had happened with Alice two days ago. Everyone had asked at some point if Ann's ghosts were playing pranks only to find that the ghosts didn't like being left outside their pokéballs around when the strange stuff happened. This led her to post a note for the employees when her ghosts behaved strangely, and Xavier had picked up the habit of leaving pokéfood and berries near the tree line when that happened. Be nice to your neighbours and all of that. He now wondered how much that odd habit of his had had an impact on the past events concerning their 'trip' into the Wilderness.

Xavier was pulled out of his thoughts by Mini who pointedly looked at the pokéball in his hand after giving him an electric 'pinch'.

"Right, time to work. Could you ask Ary to call for Guki please?" Mini nodded his agreement and closed his eyes in concentration.

Ary had completely lost her telepathy with him during the IL Tournament. He became immune to it together with teleport, telekinesis and all of that fun stuff. Gym leader Sabrina even commented that there was a void to her senses where he was, just like there would be for a dark type. He had actually used his curious condition as a bargaining chip to get various professors to help him out. They got to study his condition, and he got to pick their brains about pokémons and also made them help make poképsychiatry and pokétherapy an actual field of study. The memory brought a smirk to his face. The next 'group' call was scheduled for next week, where the various pokémon professors and therapists would come together in front of their screens to discuss a new phenomenon, case, issue, question or just talk about ongoing events. They even had champions, E4 and G-men come to the discussions from time to time.

A flygon landed on the balcony and let out a buzz like cry.

"Hello to you too, Guki." She made a pleased sound and tilted her head. "We have a new electric type to meet." He said, holding up the pokéball. Guki nodded and flew down towards a storehouse on the other side of the extensive gardens. Xavier huffed. "You could have taken us with you."

Ten minutes later, Xavier, Guki and Mini were in the storehouse (plus Gin the gengar in his shadow and PolyZ in his poketch, but they were always there). He had put on the belt he received at the Tournament. It had twelve full pokéball slots, though he never truly needed that many. He always kept his main team's pokéball's on this belt and then added others he might need on the remaining six slots. Not that the carry limit mattered when in the manor. And he was cheating the carry limit with Mini, Gin and PolyZ all the time anyway.

Xavier closed the doors to the storehouse and released the electric type. The jolteon appeared in a flash of light and zeroed in to Guki who had put her tail in front of her trainer in case she needed to protect him from electric attacks. The yellow canine stood still and tense, not taking his eyes away from the dragon. Xavier crouched and called out to him.

"Hello jolt-" The pokémon suddenly snarled at him, making everyone present tense, but didn't do anything else. Xavier relaxed but kept a hand close to his belt. "No calling you by your species, then." The jolteon flinched and stopped snarling but kept his fangs barred. "You weren't given a nickname and I'm not authorised to give you one. I won't call you 'hey' or 'you' either, so we have a bit of a problem here."

The pokémon was now looking at him oddly and kept quiet. When it was clear nothing else was going to happen, he looked around and went to lay in a corner. Usually, most newcomers asked were their trainers were, or where this was, but he just layed there and proceeded to ignore the three (technically five) of them. Maybe his trainer had explained it to him. Xavier sat cross-legged on the dirt and settled to observe his new client.

The jolteon put his head on his forepaws, but then recoiled violently and stared at his limbs as if they were foreign. The files said that he had evolved about two weeks ago, and that's also when the erratic behaviour had started. Any pokémon would have been used to their new body by now. The yellow furred pokémon then did something that would definitely haunt his nightmares for a few nights. He bit into his own foreleg and shook his head as if trying to tore his own limb. Xavier didn't know when he had sit up and ran to him but next thing he knew he was prying open the jaws of the jolteon with his hands to little effect. He then did something truly stupid.

"Stop, jolteon! Stop it or I'll have to put a cone collar on you!''

To say that jolteon didn't take it well would be putting it mildly. His maws switched to Xavier's hands and he let out a powerful thundershock. Xavier cried out and collapsed in pain. The jolteon looked mortified for a second, right before he was hit by a shadow ball courtesy of Gin and almost hit by a dragon tail from Guki. Xavier was then helped up by familiar claws and enveloped by leathery wings. Mini used thunderwave to numb his bitten hand. The jolteon was knocked out cold and Gin had already gone to call the nurse employed in the manor. He winced. He was going to get an earful from a lot of people about this.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"I don't know what they taught you at the University of psychology but I'm sure it wasn't to rush at a pokémon and pry open their jaws only to threaten to put a collar on them." Xavier winced at each point made. He had messed up. That somehow hurt more than his throbbing hand and sore body.

"I panicked." He admitted. "And they taught us about humans not pokémon." He muttered petulantly. "I'm pretty much going blind here." Axelle sighed and sat down on his bed.

"You're such a child sometimes." She managed to sound both fond and exasperated. "Are you alright?"

"Dear nurse Clément said I would make a full recovery." He answered cheekily. The twitch on Axelle's face felt like a tick of a bomb. He coughed. "I'm just a bit sore. My ego is more bruised and will be cut down to size later when I'll call the group to discuss this mess." She gave a small grin.

"Your ego needed a trim for a while now."

"Hey!" She snickered and it in this instant, it felt like all was well in the world.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was early morning after a lengthy debate with 'the groupe'. It started with 'My new client hates his body because he was evolved into something he hadn't wanted or hated.' and went from there to talks about self-hate, self-disgust, branched evolutions, the importance of the opinion of a pokémon before a branched evolution, the importance of a bond between trainer and pokémon in such a situation, and so on. Xavier felt like he now had a clearer picture but was missing all the important bits that only jolteon could give him. Also, the lack of sleep made him feel a bit funny.

"The storehouse, take two," he muttered to himself. The setting was the same as last time: Guki at his side, and as always Mini, PolyZ and Gin close by.

Upon being released, the jolteon focused on him this time around and ignored everything else. The pokémon looked at his bandaged hand and whimpered.

"It isn't as bad as it looks. Listen, yesterday was my fault. I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry." The jolteon looked up at his eyes and just stared. "Let's start over, shall we? I'm Xavier Sulann, therapist. I'm here to get to know you and help you in whatever way I can. You can talk to me and PolyZ here will translate to me." He tapped his poketch. "So, what should I call you?" Jolteon seemed awkward but thoughtful. He made a small yip and his screen flashed to life.

 **Eon.**

"You want me to call you Eon?" Jolteon looked surprised and then slowly nodded. _Well he isn't as mute as I was led to believe_. "Nice to meet you Eon. Now I don't know about you but I'm hungry." He took the basket he had brought with him. Inside were a lunch box and all sorts of berries. "I didn't know what kinds you liked so I took a bit of everything."

The electric type didn't say anything but got close enough to grab a berry and eat. Xavier then proceeded to talk about anything and everything while eating his brunch. As time went on the jolteon, Eon, relaxed.

"So, you didn't want to become a jolteon." Said jolteon looked startled and nodded slowly, guiltily. "There's no need to feel guilty about that. You're not the only one, you know. I've heard of a lot of cases like you. Though those pokemons are just unhappy and resigned. For example, there's this male kirlia who wished to become a gardevoir to keep the fairy typing he came to love, but was evolved into a gallade instead. There's also this nincada who didn't want to create a shedinja upon his evolution, but his trainer couldn't understand him and he had caught him for the purpose of getting a shedinja anyway. The newly evolved ninjask was traded to an assistant of one of the professors I talk with. That's how their stories reach my ears, mostly." They fell into silence for a while. "What eeveelution did you want to be?" He asked. Eon mumbled something and Xavier looked at his screen.

 **A leafeon. My mother was one.**

"Ah. She must have been beautiful. All eeveelutions are. Sylveon are very cute, pretty even, leafeon are simple yet special, they also know more than they let on, glaceon are graceful and shine like diamond dust in the morning sun, espeon are also graceful and mysterious, umbreon are strong and prideful, flareon are fuzzy and warm, vaporeon are like water, flowing and shifting." He then looked at the electric pokémon. "And jolteon are swift, cool looking and powerful." Eon huffed. They stayed silent for a while, and this time it was Eon who broke the silence.

 **Is one of your pokémon** **an evolution of eevee?**

"No, none are." The answer seemed to surprise him, and his eyes showed disbelief. Xavier smiled a sad smile "I always wanted an espeon but I put it off when I caught Ary as a ralts and chose her as a member of my main team. Then, the opportunity never arose and the only eevee I received preferred my sister's company so I gave him to her. He is a vaporeon now. Now we have a few eevee ourselves from breeding but even if one wished to evolve into an espeon, it would be preferable for them to not have me as a trainer." Eon tilted his head to the side. "I have something like a dark typing. Psychics cannot sense me. It makes them wary of me. I don't wish to deal with another of my pokémon being odd around me for weeks before getting used to it. Granted, an eevee newly evolved into an espeon might be different but I'd rather not get my hopes up. I guess I'm also too busy nowadays to really grow bonds with more pokémon." He stoped to gather his thoughts and decided he would continue with the small talk for a little while. "I also wished for an umbreon, but an absol seemed easier to get. Heh, I stayed on those mountains for two weeks before I ran into an absol only for them to run away while I was gaping like an idiot." he said wryly. "Then I met Mini. We just stood there staring at each other for a while and then I offered him some berries and it was the start of a beautiful friendship. And after two more days in those bloody mountains, I finally could challenge an absol and caught her." He had a grin on his face and a distant look in his eyes. Mini was happily munching on a pecha berry and nuzzled his trainer's hand. Xavier then sobered up, focused and took a deep breath. "You hate your form. Is it the typing, or do you just mourn the leafeon you could never become?" The silence was tense. Eon's fur was standing on end and his eyes were troubled.

 **Both.**

The silence was long and heavy. Xavier gave a sad smile to Eon.

"If you wish to never use your electricity because you hate it, I will not force you to go back to your trainer. I only ask that you let me, and yourself, a chance. Let me help you explore what it is to be an electric type and you'll tell me what you think of it all afterwards. I will accept any choices you will make. For example, Mini here used thunderwave to numb the pain in my hand yesterday. There is much more to electricity than inaccurate paralysing power." Eon looked thoughtful and slowly nodded. Xavier counted that as progress, especially after yesterday's fiasco. Then Eon asked something that made him smile.

 **I thought you couldn't nickname me.**

"Oh, I didn't. I'll call you Eon but I won't make it official." Eon nodded and that was it.


	4. Chapter 4: Volkner

_AN: Hello!_

 _So you probably noticed the new cover. I'm not gonna lie I'm proud of my work. What that pokéball is is explained in this chapter._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: Pokémon isn't mine. Never was, never will be._

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Caleb was humming to himself as he made his way to his uncle's study. The albino boy was finally going to get his starter, though he will not start his journey yet. He will be twelve in a week and that's when his mother allowed him to start. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in'. He did so and made a beeline to one of the armchairs. His uncle seemed to be in the middle of a videocall and gave him a small smile from the top of the computer screen. Mini gave him a wave of his paw as a greeting and then he felt something munch on his pants. A look down confirmed it was Tapish. He picked up the trapinch and gave him a huge smile and a rub. Oddly, Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes you can update anything that has electricity running through it, but I don't want electronic gates or anything that would short-circuit or overload our generators." Xavier sounded amused yet was stern to whoever he was talking to.

"Don't worry, I got it. Also, can I tinker with your website? It's hideous, to be honest." A male voice said back. Xavier huffed.

"Sure, why not? How long can you stay here?"

"I don't have to challenge the first of the Elite 4 before a month's time, but I don't think I'll stay for that long. We'll see. If I get bored, I'll head back here."

"I though you gave up on challenging the E4."

"I did. That was then, this is now, and I'm bored. Again." Xavier chuckled.

It seemed they were getting an interesting guest right as he was heading out for his journey. His uncle must have noticed his downcast expression as the next thing he said was adressed to him.

"Volkner will come to help me out with the jolteon case two days before your birthday, so you'll get to meet him, don't worry."

 _Wait, Volkner? The electric type master, engineering genius Volkner?!_ The therapist laughed at his nephew's star struck expression and smirked at the screen.

"You seem to have a fan, Volkner." He singsonged. Said gym leader must have made a face as Xavier laughed again. Caleb could feel the blush on his cheeks _glowing_. "Well, I have to give my nephew his long avaited starter. Give me a call when you're in Kalos and I'll have someone pick you up in Lumiose City." They exchanged goodbyes and Xavier hefted up a suitcase on top of the desk.

"Here you go." He said as he opened the suitcase. A single pokéball was inside. It wasn't red and white as he had expected, nor did it match any other pokéball design he knew of. It was personalised.

His mother and uncle had apprenticed under a pokéball maker and had access to the paint's formula. His mother had made her own paints and Xavier had personalised every pokéball Axelle, Ann and he owned. For example, Raza's pokéball was a light green instead of red and had dark green and golden swirls mimicking the serperior's pattern. Tyler's (his mother's typhlosion) pokéball was dark blue with a spiky flame design on the front. This pokéball was blue instead of red and had a black spot on top surrounded by a black ring with three spikes pointing to the button.

 _A shinx? A water type? A dark type?_ Caleb couldn't guess the pokémon so he reverently took the device and released the creature inside. In a flash of light his first companion appeared. A blue and black furred bipedal canine now stood in front of him and looked at him with piercing red eyes.

"A riolu?" That wasn't what he had expected.

"Mmhm. I thought it would balance you team as I'm going to give you Abyss after you win your first badge. Also, you aunt managed to breed blaze kick into his move pool."

Abyss was Xavier's absol's son. Axelle had bred the fairy type move play rough into the line as a pet project. But as much as Caleb loved Abyss, the pokémon had already been trained by Xavier and would not obey a newbie trainer.

Caleb looked uncertainly at the riolu and the aura pokemon was giving him an unimpressed look. Was he really a newborn? He sure didn't act like one.

"I will give you a deino egg only when your riolu evolves, as proof of your ability to form strong bonds with your pokemon regardless of your type preferences." Xavier looked knowingly at him. Yes, he had wanted a dark type as a starter, or a fire type would have been fine, but a fighting type... "If you thought I would make your journey easy for you, it means you didn't know me well enough. But I'm sure by the time you reach the sixth badge, you'll be glad to have fighting/steel type coverage in your team of dark and fire types." He idly added.

Caleb sighed. A riolu wasn't bad at all. He just wasn't one of his favourite pokémon and to his opinion wasn't living up to the hype. He was expecting a sneasel, or an eevee or something. Oh well, at least he had an awesome move from the start.

"I'll do my best. Da- Uncle" He muttered. Ignoring the freudian slip, he looked at the riolu and said. "Do you want to go outside, or maybe to my room?"

The riolu nodded twice and made his way to the door. Caleb followed, opened the door and they stepped out of the study.

Xavier watched the child he had raised as his own son go prepare for his coming of age journey with his new companion. He had a good reason to give him a riolu. He himself had been to Rota to try to get one, while on his journey. He was even introduced to a female lucario with an egg waiting for a worthy trainer. But she had refused him. The only consolation he got was that Ann asked for a riolu as well and was given the egg. On a few conditions of course. One of which was to breed egg moves into four riolu and send three back to Rota. How they knew the egg would hatch into a female riolu he had no idea. Anyway, the fourth riolu was now Caleb's. The child didn't know how rare a Rota riolu was. They had something special in their breed. A better affinity to aura for example. They could use that to communicate with any creature with aura, though it would be one way if the other party didn't have the ability to manipulate aura as well, which Caleb did not. But Caleb could speak and be understood so that wasn't an issue. Xavier wanted his nephew to be able to communicate with his pokémon without having to deal with psychic types freaking out when they would be transferred here. He had made Caleb promise that he would only catch one psychic type for the time being to see how they reacted to Xavier first.

Xavier remembered when he was seventeen, the first time he had held him, a week before the preliminaries of the IL Tournament...

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He was so small, so frail. Some white hair made up a soft duvet atop his head. This brand new life was in his arms, sleeping soundly, unaware of the world around him. That innocence seemed to make him glow under the moon's light and for a moment Xavier was reminded of how Mini's fur would shine and sparkle when the light hit it just right. He took a deep breath. There was no way he could hate such an innocent and precious life. He would curse the baby's progenitor all the way to the distortion world, but never this child, his nephew. And it just now set in, he was an uncle. And Ann was a mother. Damn, he didn't feel like an adult, let alone a parental figure. But he had to be. Thankfully, their parents were willing to look after the baby while they would compete in the tournament. If not for them, he would be panicking right about now. He didn't know the first thing about raising a child. A sleepy mumble made him look at his twin. Ann was currently sleeping in the bed recovering from a long childbirth. He was sitting next to her with the precious bundle in his arms, in the quiet of the hospital. Their parents were on their way, but until then it was only him and the yet unnamed baby.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A few days later, Volkner was looking through the manor's blueprints and playing around the website from a laptop while scratching Mini and Maxi just the right way to turn them into a purring balls of green, red and cream fluff. Caleb hadn't known minuns and plusles could purr. He was pretty sure they couldn't. He tore his eyes away from the somewhat disturbing sight and looked at the two jolteons and the raichu having a conversation. The smaller jolteon who was listening to his bigger counterpart was 'Eon' and the other two pokémon were Volkner's. The gym leader's other pokémon were currently roaming the gardens together with his mother, Alice and Riolu. Caleb had been surprised to see an ambipom and an octillery in the gym leader's team of all things. His mother, uncle and Volkner had just smirked at his expression as if they were sharing some private joke.

"This place needs a name." The blond trainer said abruptly.

"The manor?" Asked Axelle.

"Yes. I'll just do my own thing if you don't have any ideas."

"Um, how does 'sanctuary' sound?" He proposed hesitantly. The three of them turned to him and gave thoughtful frowns.

"Isn't the name already taken?" Ah. His uncle made a good point.

"It wouldn't matter." Volkner just waved his concerns away.

"Well I don't have any suggestions. Zave?" his aunt asked and her husband just shrugged.

"Very well then. It's done!" That got him three incredulous looks. He hadn't been on the computer for more than twenty minutes!

That is when Alice came bouncing in followed by her aunt and his starter. The four year old jumped next to their guest and began to poke him and the laptop's keyboard randomly and Volkner bore it with an amused smile and seemingly unlimited patience. Riolu surprised him by sitting on his lap. The past few days, they had gotten to know each other better, though neither of them was delighted by the situation.

His mother went to sit next to her twin on the couch and put her head on his shoulder.

"Were we like that I wonder, when we were her age? I remember you being a quiet child."

"We first met when we were seven, Ann. And I only remember being a crybaby." She chuckled. "And you were a chatterbox. You barely stopped talking to breath." She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"She didn't take after you then," she said looking at Alice. Xavier's expression became weird for a second.

"About that..." He trailed off, as if gathering his thoughts. Volkner glanced around then closed the laptop and was about to rise when Xavier gestured for him to stay. "You'll hear about it anyway if you still keep an ear on the 'group' chats."

"I'm the administrator of the entire thing, of course I keep an eye on what's going on in there." He sounded mildly offended. Xavier gave him a smile and spoke.

"Ary had trouble teleporting Alice, a few days ago." The silence was thick. Everyone here (except perhaps Alice herself) knew what that meant. Speaking of which, the four year old was looking around trying to grasp the subject of the tension.

"Well, there is no helping it." Axelle said with finality. "It doesn't matter. We already take the car or fly everywhere. This won't change anything." As the tension slowly dissipated, Xavier stood up and looked at Volkner.

"Should we take care of Eon now or do you want to play around the manor?"

"Eon." Volkner answered without hesitation. And the two of them made their way to the backyard with their pokémon running ahead or trailing behind them.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I think we should have a pokémon battle. What better way to show off what an electric type can do than with a battle?" Volkner proposed.

They were currently in the near empty warehouse where Eon and Xavier first met. The two jolteons, raichu and minun sitting and waiting to see what their trainers/therapist would do.

"No. Eon's dislike of electricity could come from a battle against an electric type as an eevee. Let me talk to him first before we make another mistake." Volkner glared at him.

"I'm not saying we should pit Eon against my pokémon, I'm saying we have a battle with your main team against my main team." Eon said something and both Xavier's poketch and Volkner's tablette beeped.

 **They used black sticks that let out electic discharges and that often made us paralyzed.**

They both winced and looked away, feeling somewhat meek and ashamed. Xavier went for the small talk strategy to dissipate the awkwardness and looked at the gym leader.

"So, is it a porygon or a rotom?" Volkner glanced back at him.

"In the tablette? A rotom."

"You and Ann both." he muttered.

"Of course! Rotom is the best. Great type coverage and really entertaining to have around."

"PolyZ isn't much into battling but you can't find better assistant, hacker, and translator."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before they suddenly burst out laughing. The pokémon blinked at each other and shrugged. If they had made up, the how wasn't important. Humans were weird anyway.

"So, Eon. What do you want to try? We could start with a numbing thunderwave like we talked about last time." Xavier asked after sitting on the ground. Volkner followed suite and added his own idea.

"We could also teach you how to recharge other electric types. Playing support, if you will." Eon thought it over and mumbled something.

 **Recharging others sounds less dangerous.**

Volkner grinned smugly and Xavier rolled his eyes at him.

"You're such a child."

"Hush. I'm having fun."

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _AN: If you want me to draw you a personalised pokéball, I can. Just PM me or leave a review with the pokémon you want it for. I think I'll open a deviant art account during the weekend for convenience's sake._


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Battle

_AN: Hello!_

 _About pokémon moves. Forgetting how to tackle is stupid. There are no in game reasons as to why pokémon are limited to four moves. I think you know where I'm going with this. In this verse, pokémon don't forget their moves, they just stop using them. That doesn't mean they will use ten moves per battle. Let's be serious, sometimes we forget what moves our pokémon have with just four of them per 'mon. So they will mostly be sticking with four move and using more than four is a sign of a well trained pokémon._

 _I always pictured the protagonists from the games to be mute and having to write down their answers when it's not yes or no questions. Also that they all have their own ways to give orders, like whistling, clapping or snapping their fingers, which would somewhat explain the four moves limit. Or said limit is a league rule. That would make sense. But I'm not going with that. Explaining every game mechanic as league rules is boring._

 _Also, teleport doesn't just teleport you to your last visited pokemon center, it teleports you anywhere you've already been, the range depending on your pokémon's power._

 _Important! I edited every chapter for a little 'clean up' but nothing much plot wise, except chapter 4 where I've made big changes. You may want to read it again or you might be wondering about a few things later on._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: blahblahblah I don't own Pokémon. Let's move on._

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Two days after Volkner came to the manor, nearly everyone was preparing for Caleb's birthday and Xavier, Volkner and Caleb were sleeping in. The employees started helping out here and there. At some point, Ann decided there would be more space outside and they moved to the extensive backyard. The employees had all by now the habit of letting their pokémon roam when outside, so the backyard was quickly filled with pokémon from every region.

The employees were for the most part breeders, trainers and connoisseurs doing work experience, and they answered to Axelle as she's the one with a breeder licence who was actually using it (Ann had one but only helped Axelle acquire new pokémon). Then there was the full time nurse Clément, who's pay check came from Xavier. And finally three Ace trainers on the grounds at all time, usually a psychic, an aerial expert and a balanced team guy who would rotate with other Aces with the same roles. They were employed by the league (just like any other Ace trainer) and were here on 'border patrol' because of the proximity with the Wilderness. They were not here 24/7 however, so Xavier and Ann received small pay checks for part timing the Ace trainer duties. Ann was actually working on becoming a full time Ace trainer, now that Caleb was starting his journey, and was waiting for her demand to go through the black hole that was the administration office.

Ann saw Alice running around the pokémon and called out to her.

"Alice, could you please go wake the lazy boys up? Or we might start without them." Alice looked horrified that the party might start without the birthday boy and her father. She rushed to the manor as if houndooms were chasing her.

She first made it into her father's rooms and jumped on the bed giggling madly. Xavier groaned, rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in a pillow. Alice stopped jumping and looked for a certain pokémon.

"Mini?" Xavier shot up.

"I'm awake! I'll be down in a minute!"

Alice burst out laughing together with Mini to her father's disgruntlement. She then made her way to her cousin. He was already awake and was just laying lazily in his bed. Next was the guest rooms. On the way there she saw Tapish walking down the corridor.

"Tapish! Good morning. I was wondering where you were. Come on, we have to wake Volkner!" She scooped him up and walked the rest of the way. When she opened the door, their guest was sound asleep on the bed, his jolteon and raichu curled up on it as well. They lazily opened one eye and promptly went back to sleep.

"Come on, time to wake up! Volkneeeer." She got closer to the bed wondering if she could jump on it, but with the electric pokémon that wasn't a good idea. Would she get scolded if she let Tapish munch on him a bit? Volkner raised his head before she could decide, nodded and yawned.

"Isn't it a bit early?" She nodded.

"Today is cousin Caleb's birthday and then he'll head out for his journey!"

"Oh, right," he muttered. "I'll be down in a sec."

Her duties done, she went back outside with a skip in her steps.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Xavier was still half asleep when Volkner sat next to him and filled himself a (non alcoholic) drink. Last night had been long for both of them. Teaching Eon the intricacy of being an electric type was going well and they were always reluctant to end their 'sessions'. Eon was getting more and more interested and comfortable in his new body. The self mutilation was history now, and for that Xavier was grateful. Volkner had also managed do goad him into a full six on six pokémon battle and they agreed to have it before Caleb would depart, to give him a peak of what trainers and pokémon could achieve. Now though, Xavier had something else on his mind.

"Were you invited to that social event next month?" Volkner gave him a tired look.

"Which one? There's at least a dozen or so if you count all the international one."

"The one with Scott and mass media coverage."

"Oh. That. Yeah, at least half of the G-men, E4, champions, frontier brains and masters are required to go. It's a big thing. I lost at rock-paper-scisors with Gardenia so I'm going this time around."

"Hmm. I think I'll be going too then." Volkner raised an eyebrow.

"You were invited?"

"By Scott himself. He said something about people being curious about this not-so-new field that is pokétherapy and pokémon psychology in general." Volkner hummed and nibbled on a few biscuits and Xavier let himself be lost in thought.

Masters are those who have completed the league challenge: defeat eight gym leader, the elite four and the acting champion and you become winner of that league. You are then granted the title pokémon master. If you defeated the E4 and champion with at least four pokémon of the same type on your team, you may also be granted the title of type master. Xavier never took on the league challenge. He battled with gym leaders when they had free time but the league was never his goal. Ann however had made it to the elite four were she was beaten by Sydney, the first of the E4 of Hoenn. She could ask for a rematch any time but never did, with her pregnancy, the tournament, then setting up this 'sanctuary', she never truly got a break. Maybe it was time for an extended vacation (aka training trip). Alola sounded nice. Or maybe Unova, it has been a while since last time he was there.

A cheerful birthday song drew him away from his thoughts and Xavier watched as his nephew blew on the candles and was congratulated by dozens of people. That's also when he noticed there were no one Caleb's age around him. Did Xavier shelter him too much? Will he be able to make friends? Did he want to? The acidic feeling of guilt ate at his insides. There had been a lot of trial and error in Caleb's education. Because of his appearance, he had been teased a lot and even bullied in his first year of trainer school. Ann, who had often been the one to pick him up with Ary, had also been the subject of stares and whispers because she was so young. It hadn't been a pleasant experience for neither of them, so Xavier had taken Caleb out of the school. But none of them had had the time to teach him regularly and Xavier had had to employ *cough*expensive*couch* tutors. In the end, Caleb had only left the manor when someone could afford to take him with them.

"Come on. Let's see the kid and then we'll battle." Volkner stood up and made his way to the birthday kid. Xavier followed with less enthusiasm. "Congratulation, happy birthday and all that. Now! Your uncle and I have a present for you. We will have a full pokémon battle. Interested?"

Caleb's red eyes shone with wonder and excitement. He nodded with enthusiasm and so did many others. For all the time they worked here, they had never seen more than light sparring between Xavier's and Ann's pokémon, and sometimes Axelle's.

A swellow suddenly chirped with enthusiasm and landed right in front Xavier.

"No Den. I'm sorry but you don't mesh well with electricity and spamming double team would be a bit cheap." The swellow huffed and flew away to sulk in a tree nearby. "If it's any consolation, Milla will not be battling either." The swellow proceeded to ignore him petulantly but that only made Xavier chuckle.

Den and Milla the milotic had always had a rivalry for who would take the sixth spot on his main team. Milla was the newest member, and Den one of the oldest. During his journey, Xavier had switched them back and forth depending on if he would need a flying type or a water type. He had taken off Den from the team for quite a while when surfing had become mandatory. After awhile he just took Ary off the team to have a free spot and used Mini to call her. Mini, whose pokéball never left the manor. Yes, it was cheating the carry limit. No, it wasn't illegal as long as he did not use seven pokémon in an official battle. And now he was allowed to carry twelve so it didn't matter much. His main team was thus:

Raza the serperior,

Milla the milotic,

Den the swellow,

Guki the flygon,

Rayde the luxray,

Aerin the arcanine.

And then there were the 'bench sitters':

Ary the gardevoir,

Nox the absol,

Gin the gengar,

Mini the minun,

PolyZ the Porygon-Z.

Xavier stood at one end of an grassy patch of the garden and took a green pokéball from his belt. Volkner mimicked him and different barriers surrounded the area, protecting the trainers and public. One of the Ace trainers took the referee position. _Did this just became an official battle?_

"This will be a six versus six pokémon battle. Switching is allowed. Mega evolution is allowed. Z-moves are not allowed. No moves are banned from use and no pokémon are banned from use. Items may not be used. If a pokémon breaks through the barriers it will not be considered a 'field out' but the battle will be suspended until the barriers are back up. Questions?" The two shook their heads. "Begin!"

They released their pokémon at the signal and a serperior was now facing a raichu. Volkner gave his opponent a smirk.

"Signal beam."

"Leaf storm."

Volkner's eyes widened as Raza moved first and Raichu was surrounded by a blinding storm of leafs. The move had missed but so had Raichu's signal beam as the grass type blended so well with the leaves of the storm. Before he could recover, Xavier was already moving on.

"Coil." Raza coiled on himself and was surrounded by a soft pink energy.

"Again, Raichu. Signal beam." This time the move hit its target dead on. Raza took it with a hiss of pain. The serperior then sprung out and came down on Raichu with a leaf blade immediately followed by an iron tail. Damn, that pokémon was fast!

"Synthesis." Xavier looked bored by the battle, but a glint in his eyes was betraying his interest.

"Quick iron!" Raichu jumped with a quick attack and turned, slashing his gleaming iron tail like whip on Raza. The serperior took the hit but still continued his synthesis and already looked better for it. "Light screen!"

"Leaf storm." The storm hit Raichu before he could put up the light screen and sent him sprawling on the other side of the field. Once the leafs disappeared, they could see Raichu laying still on his back. He was knocked out. Volkner recalled him as the referee announced the KO.

"Your serperior is fast." He breathed, awed. Not many pokémon could out speed his raichu, and a grass type at that. He was then reminded of Gardenia's little turtwig. She refused to make it evolve and the pokémon was damn agile for it. He chuckled. "That's what it means to be a trainer! Let's take this up a notch!" He released his Luxray. "Fire fang!"

"Dodge!"

But Raza had been distracted by Luxray's intimidate. Just a fraction of a second, but for such a fast paced battle it could have been a flinch. Luxray bit down on his side with flaming jaws and Raza cried out before he fainted. Xavier recalled his starter and released his next pokémon.

Aerin came out with an intimidating growl and, without waiting for orders, slammed into Luxray with an extreme speed. Aerin trained and sparred with Rayde on a daily basis, another luxray would be no challenge. Volkner 'tsk'ed and switched his pokémon for Octillery.

"Octazooka! Spread it out, blind him!"

"Aerin is a she." Xavier automatically corrected. He didn't give any orders and Aerin rushed towards her opponent disregarding the ink blinding her and trusting her nose. She bit down on the water type with a thunder fang, then was hit by a point blank range octazooka. The two pokémon drew apart only to do the same thing again and Aerin was the first to fall unconscious. Xavier recalled her and hesitated between Rayde, Ary and Nox. Rayde would not be useful for the rest of the battles so he took the green, white and red pokéball he hadn't seen for years and released Ary with an incredible amount of nostalgia. As if she could still sense his emotions, she smiled at him over her shoulder and then turned to her opponent while launching a magical leaf. She dodged a charge beam with a well timed teleport and watched the octillery fall unconscious.

Volkner had a big grin on his face as he recalled his fallen pokémon. "I thought you would be rusty but this is turning out to be captivating. And you still didn't bring out the desert's spirit."

"If I did you would have sniper her down with an aurora beam from your octillery. Why didn't you keep him for Guki by the way?"

This kind of mid battle conversation wasn't usually allowed in official battles, but in this company, no one cared.

"I wanted to be rid of your arcanine. I don't have anything else on me that I could have used against her. And he was nearly KOed by the end of that round anyway so I didn't recall him." Volkner brought the discussions to a end by releasing his next pokémon. "Galvantula! Bug buzz!"

The screeching buzzing sound assaulted Ary and Xavier watched as her eyes lit up with psychic energy while she took the damage. He recalled her with a smirk before she took too much damage and sent out Nox. The absol appeared before an incredulous gym leader and his bug type pokemon.

"You may want to check your type chart if you think this is a good match up."

Nox launched a flamethrower at her opponent and smirked smugly as the bug type screeched.

"Nox, take him down with you." Xavier ordered.

Volkner prepared for a powerful attack and was taken aback when the absol started singing a daunting yet mournful melody. He shivered at the many discordant notes. Even after the song ended with an air of finality he still felt something foreboding.

"Perish song," He gasped. It wasn't a move used often so it took him a while to recognise it. And now both pokémon were on a time limit. Volkner hesitated. Should he recall Galvantula? Would Xavier order another perish song if he did? Hopefully a bugbuzz would knock out that absol.

Nox took the bug buzz with her head held high until she reached her limit and went down. Xavier recalled her and sent out Gin. Volkner took one look at the grinning gengar and recalled Garvantula. He then sent out Luxray.

"Crunch!" Just after he had spoken the order, a powerful psychic energy slammed into his pokémon. Volkner looked up to a grinning Xavier. "Future sight." He muttered.

Luxray was unable to battle and was recalled. That left Volkner with Galvantula and two other pokémon, and Xavier with his gardevoir, gengar and another pokémon. It was the perfect time for a time off, as many noticed.

"Let's take a break. You'll continue after you've had some cake and Clément will heal your KOed pokémon," Axelle said. And now that the two looked at their public, they noticed that everyone had been enjoying the show with drinks and cakes.

"I hope this cake isn't a lie 'cause it looks delicious," Xavier said and his stomach grumbled its agreement.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Later, Xavier released Gin for the second time and Volkner did the same for his Galvantula. As soon as the referee gave the start, the electric type rushed at the ghost with a limb covered in dark energy.

"It's a sucker punch, dodge it." Gin dived into Galvantula's shadow just before the move hit him. "Hypnosis combo."

"Punch your shadow!"

Gin materialised behind Galvantula as the electric type raised one of his legs and launched a hypnosis. As soon as Galvantula fell asleep, he grinned and used dream eater. Galvantula began to screech and looked like he was having an attack but didn't wake. Volkner recalled him, looking pale.

"I hate dream eater. My galvantula is unable to battle." The referee nodded and Volkner sent out his next pokémon. A massive electivire materialised from the beam of energy. Xavier raised an eyebrow. He had expected Volkner to keep him for last because of ice punch.

"Gin, shadow ball."

"Thunder punch!"

Both attacks hit their mark. Xavier was genuinely worried. That electivire was Volkner's ace and would not go down easily. Right now he was just glad the electivire couldn't use brick break or giga impact.

""Again!"" both trainer shouted.

The attacks hit each other and exploded in Electivire's face. When the smoke cleared, Electivire's disgruntled expression could be seen. Gin rolled on the ground laughing hard. The public broke into chuckles and Ann took quite a few photos.

"Can I get copies of those?" Volkner asked her innocently. His pokémon grumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms. Xavier's poketch and Volkner's tablette beeped but they both ignored it.

"Sure! I'll print them out for you."

The referee coughed to get their attention.

"Gin! We have a battle to fight. Shadow ball!"

Volkner rolled his eyes and ordered a thunder punch again. This time Electivire let the shadow ball hit him and also landed a hit on Gengar. The ghost was promptly knocked out. Xavier only sighed as he recalled him and sent out Ary again. She wasn't faring well but as long as she could do some damage, it would be fine. The true battle was for Guki.

Ary's eyes shone bright with psychic energy but nothing seemed to happen.

"Electivire, giga impact! Don't let her spam future sight!"

Ary dodged with a teleport and took the opening given by the giga impact's recovery time to hit her opponent with a moonblast. Electivire recovered surprisingly quickly and hit Ary with a thunder, finishing the battle as she fainted.

"Huh. Maybe I should have used that instead of giga impact," Volkner mused. "Oh well. You're on you last pokémon, Vivi." He grinned.

Xavier made a face at the nickname and threw a green pokéball with diamond shaped red lines.

"Let's finish this, Guki. Earthquake!" I hope the barriers go underground.

The desert dragon materialized with a buzzing cry and hit his glowing tail to the ground. The ground shook violently and split like dried mud but the effects were only local, thankfully for Xavier's rather old manor. Electivire, already weakened, fainted immediately and was recalled. Now they were both on their last pokémon. Suddenly music started to play and everyone looked to see Axelle with a radio set up on her table, next to Mini and Maxi. Xavier and Volkner grinned at her.

"That's something I'm definitely gonna do in my gym, and also for my battles against the elite four. Flint will love that." Volkner then promptly sent out his last pokémon. "Time to play, Rotom!"

The pokémon had barely taken shape that Xavier groaned. You wanted to get rid of my arcanine, huh. Should have known. A fridge blinked and gave a cheerful wave with a ghostly limb. A blizzard knowing, electric/ice typed, rotom haunted fridge.

"Wait... Didn't your tablette beep earlier? If your rotom is in the fridge, what's in your tablette?"

"Do you know how many pokémon I have in duplicate? Between the gym's pokémon and my own, I have six raichus, four jolteons, two electivires, and... Well, two rotoms, among others. The one in my tablette is mine. The fridge is the gym's."

"Ohhh, all right. Guki, superpower."

"Blizzard!" Volkner snapped back.

Guki reached Rotom as the blizzard hit and managed to do some damage before crying out and fainting from the powerful ice type move. Xavier just stood there, incredulous, as the referee announced Volkner as the victor... Just before the future sight hit rotom and knocked him out as well...

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Xavier. "And of course your blizzard would hit. It never does when I use it," he grumbled.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," said nurse Clément with a tray in hand for the fainted pokémon's pokéballs. They recalled their pokémon and put all their pokéballs on the tray.

"Don't be sore about that, I've trained this rotom almost only on accuracy. Also, I had noticed earlier but, those pokéballs look neat." The gym leader was eyeing Xavier's personalised pokéballs on the tray. "Vivi, you have a luxray, don't you?"

"Stop with that ridiculous nickname and I won't just show you Rayde's pokéball I'll paint yours as well."

"Deal."

Caleb and Alice came running to them while Clément took the pokémon away to be healed.

"That was awesome! Congratulation Volkner, nice try Uncle." Everyone laughed as Xavier sputtered. He then huffed and smiled fondly. He picked up his daughter and tickled her just because he could.


	6. Chapter 6: Farewells & Hunter

_AN: Hello!_

 _I did some fanart of Axelle and her pokémon and Xavier and Ann's main team's pokéballs. I'll be posting them on my brand new Deviant Art account another day. Erasing mistakes and making adjustments with photoshop just for Axelle's drawing took me waaaay too long for the little that I did, and I'm not finished yet. I have a new respect for digital artists._

 _Also, I took some elements from the anime, as you might have noticed. But this story is still heavily based on the games._

 _Enjoy_!

 _Disclaimer: the same as the last chapters._

 _Edit: I posted everything that I promised on my Deviant Art account Razviei! I'm not a professional artist so I'm proud of myself it turned out so well! (Ego? What's that? I don't have an ego.)_

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Later during the festivities, Eon came close to the family's table and barked something. This time Xavier and Volkner took out their devices and the kids peeked in.

 **It was... impressive. I think I learned a lot too. And it looked like you were having fun.**

Volkner smiled at the jolteon.

"Yup. Want to try a double battle with you and my jolteon against whoever Xavier has left?"

"Sorry but I'm tired and you know I only have a milotic and swellow left in elite levels." He gave the blond a knowing look. "Another time. However you'll not be using your own pokémon but a pikachu I've had for a while but couldn't train much and I'll use two other pokémon in the same boat. I promise you not to use ground types. That will make things fairer for Eon, and my other pokémon will get some training." Volkner nodded and they looked down to Eon. The jolteon gave a nervous nod.

 **Could Yahn come to see?**

"Your trainer? I'm sorry, Kanto is too far to teleport to and a plane would be too expensive." Xavier explained.

 **... It's fine.**

"Hey, we could record the battle and send it to your trainer." Caleb proposed. Volkner beamed at him.

"You always have good ideas kid. Let's do that. I'm sure your trainer will be glad to see you doing better," he added to Eon.

Xavier smiled. Perhaps he had been wrong and Eon could become a battler. He also didn't miss that Eon had called his trainer by name. Until now, whenever Xavier had asked him to talk about his trainer it had always been ''my trainer'' or just ''he''. Maybe Eon hoped to have the same relation that everyone here had with their pokémon. Friends, partners, companions, family. Not just tools used to respond to a need. The reverse was also true, some pokémon only saw their trainer as a way to become stronger. But Eon had stopped seeing his trainer as just "his trainer", he was now "Yahn", possibly a future friend and partner. So Xavier smiled for that hopeful future.

And he had been goaded into a battle, again... Well, now he could spend the rest of his morning choosing between 183 pokémon to use against his own pikachu and Eon. Or he could ask Ann to replace him, that would work. The almost two hundred pokémon were registered as belonging to the manor just like some pokémon were registered to a gym and not the gym leader, so any employer (and Ann and Axelle of course) could borrow them. Actually quite a few were their employees' pokémon that they couldn't look after full time. He'll have to ask her tomorrow.

Axelle put a valse on the radio and was using a good imitation of baby-doll eyes on Xavier. He didn't want to dance but he knew he would give in. More importantly, she knew he would give in. So he put his daughter down and made his way to her, gallantly bowed, took her hand in his and pointedly ignored the whistles and cat calls. Axelle's beaming smile and amused eyes made everything worth it.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When afternoon finally came, and the backyard was finally cleaned up, the psychic Ace trainer of the day came outside followed by three teens and Pr Sycamore.

They were here to get a starter just like Caleb. Well, one of them had already competed in the Unovan league but he was here to built himself a new team from scratch so same difference. They had requested different starters from the traditional kalosian three, so Pr Sycamore had proposed to set up the manor, now named 'Sanctuary', as a second 'lab' of sorts. The pokémon caught by these four would be transferred here and Xavier would be in charge of overseeing their journey and giving help along the way when needed. The data collected by their pokedexes would go to Pr Sycamore however, as Xavier had no need for it.

"Bonjour Xavier! How are you? And how is your new client?" asked the professor. He walked away from the small group and sat at the family's table. Mini and Maxi came to him demanding scratches.

"Bonjour professeur. I'm doing fine thank you. Eon, the jolteon, is also doing much better. Volkner here has been a huge help. You missed our battle, by the way."

"Oh, that's a shame." He turned to the stunned teens. "Well, don't just stand there, come and sit!" He gestured to the seats next to him and introduced them while they discreetly sneaked glances toward the gym leader. Ann's 'You have fans~' teasing startled a laugh out of Xavier. The therapist then introduced Caleb to them. The boring start-of-the-journey-security talk didn't change much from what he had heard himself at twelve, the only difference was that they were required to call their sponsor (aka Xavier) at every new city and at least once every two weeks. Xavier saw from the corner of his eyes Volkner taking a nap on the table and rolled his eyes. The speech done they finally came to the interesting part.

"Alors, Camille wants a shinx, Julie has no idea and Blair is still new to most of the pokémon around here." Pr Sycamore looked expectantly at Xavier. Volkner had perked up at the word 'shinx' and was rubbing his eyes. Xavier shook his head at him and answered the professor.

"My own luxray has a son. Axelle managed to 'give' him the egg move fire fang. If you'll have him he's yours." He said to the blue haired girl. She beamed at them and followed Axelle to the enclosure where they kept the newborns. "Julie, you can follow them. They are going where the young pokémon with egg moves are kept. I'm sure you'll find something you'll like." The shy brunette nodded and went after his wife and the other teen. "Blair, why don't you tell me about yourself and I'll see if I have anything that you might like." And so they talked for quite awhile. The girls came back at some point with a shinx and a sandshrew. A dozen of suggestions later, Blair was still undecided.

"We can always assign a number for every pokémon you might want and then throw a dice or two." Ann suggested. And they did just that, except the dice was a random number generator on Volkner's tablette. The unovan boy thus got a fletchling to Pr Sycamore's delight.

"Enfin, a kalosian native! I was worried you would all get more universally spread species. Now, let's teleport back to my lab and I'll give you your pokedexs. Caleb will be making the trip with us this time."

"It's not really a trip if it's teleporting." Caleb said as everyone rose. The professor laughed good heartedly.

"Bien sur! It's not the destination that's important, but the journey."

The Ace trainer from earlier came forward and released an Alakazam and the new trainers recalled their starters. Ann took Caleb's bag and pulled her son into a hug.

"Be careful, okay? You and Riolu are brothers now, look after each other. If you need money, don't hesitate to ask. Always keep an eye on the news, now that the trainer's section is opened to you, you can see if there's any quick job you can do. Don't let anyone bother you about your hair or eyes, champion Red had red eyes, and white hair isn't that rare. Don't fear making friends, you're a really likeable person." Axelle came and saved Caleb from the fussing Ann.

"Let your child breath, Ann. I'm sure he'll do fine." Xavier just then remembered a few things.

"Caleb, call your grandparents once you have the chance, both sets. Everyone, once you have received your fourth badge you can come back here and take another pokémon. We have too many that sit around and do nothing. Adoptions are paperwork nightmares with the new regulations, but as I'm your sponsor I can gift any pokémon to you and your pokedex will record the transfer automaticaly."

Caleb sighed and the teens nodded happily. After a round of goodbyes, the Alakazam teleported them all in two trips.

"So, he's gone and all grown up now." Ann was staring at the spot were her son had been moments before. Axelle pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly. "He's still so small. It was just yesterday that he was a tiny baby in my arms. The world is too big for him still." She sniffed.

"He'll be close by, in Kalos. He'll call often don't worry," Axelle whispered into her hair.

"Is that how our parents felt when we went for our own journey? How did they manage? I just want to go grab my son and never let him go again."

No one answered her and Xavier picked up his quiet daughter and took out his phone. He put the speaker on maximum volume and the ring tone attracted every pair of eyes left outside. At some point the employees and Volkner had left them alone and it was just the family now. The screen then showed a greying wavy haired man and a blond haired woman.

"Zave, son! how are you? Today is Caleb's big day, isn't it? How did it go?"

"I'll let Ann tell you. I think she'd like to speak with you."

Ann took the phone from him with tear running down her cheeks.

"Hey Mom, Dad."

"Oh, sweetheart," said her mother, understanding in her voice, "It isn't easy, is it?" Ann shook her head. "Caleb's journey isn't just a rite of passage into adulthood. It is also a trial for you. You have to let him go, dear. You have to let him grow in a way he wouldn't be able to while still in the nest."

"H-how could you stand it?" Ann sobbed.

"Well, your father adopted this mischievous little joltic to keep him distracted and I spent my time fretting over the phone wondering when you'd call. Over time it just got easier." Ann nodded between sobs.

"Can I come home?" she asked in a little voice.

"No," was her fathers answer, "your son is expecting you to be there for him. You can't be selfish and come to Hoenn now. If you need a parental hug, we'll come to Kalos. Let us buy tickets and we'll be there before you know it." He smiled at her stunned expression and he continued smiling as she broke down crying like the child she jad been two decades ago.

Xavier was hugging Alice and tears were making their way down on his face. In a few years, it will be him sending off his daughter into the big, dangerous and wonderful world of pokémon. He dreaded that day as much as he looked forward to it and it left him feeling thorn. But right now he was content just hugging her and listening to his wife and parents comfort his twin.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was late that night when Xavier, Axelle and Ann were sitting on the couch watching a tournament that Xavier couldn't care to remember the name of. Now that everyone had gone home, the manor felt too big and too quiet. None of them had managed to sleep, so they had decided to cuddle in front of the TV. The screen currently showed a mega charizard X sweeping the floor with the opposition.

"I want a charizard," Ann said suddenly. The other two blinked at her.

"What brought this on, all of a sudden?" Was Xavier's incredulous question. When no answer came forth he relented. "I'll ask professor Sycamore if he has a charmander. If he doesn't I'll ask professor Oak."

"I don't want a charmander. I want a charizard."

Xavier and Axelle shared a glance and a silent conversation seemed to take place with small shifts of shoulders and raised eyebrows.

"I can check the online trades." Axelle suggested. Ann shrugged.

"I'll give Pr Oak a call. Maybe he knows of a retired charizard who wouldn't mind a change of scenery." Ann perked up at Xavier's words and gave a small nod. "It's settled then." The three adults fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the TV.

"I'm in the mood for ice cream. You?" asked Axelle.

"Pomeg and Occa flavor." Ann said softly.

"Sitrus and liechi, please."

Axelle nodded and went to get the ice cream. Xavier threw an arm over his twin's shoulders and tactfully ignored the tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next morning, Xavier was in his study finishing a call with Pr Oak. There was someone who had given up on becoming a trainer years ago and seemed to not care whether or not his old charizard was given away or traded. Pr Oak requested a trade however as he didn't have many shinies to study and Xavier's birth parents' business was renown to have many shinies. And indeed Xavier inherited many. However a large number of them were stolen when he was six and his parents killed during said theft. Though, if his late grandmother was to be believed, the suitcase containing the pokéballs would destroy them (and thus kill the pokémon inside) if it was forced open. And they had made no secret of that. The key for the suitcase had been around his neck, still was, so whoever had the suitcase couldn't have gotten the pokémon. It was little consolation as these pokémon would still be in suspended animation even after twenty two years. The old models of pokéballs could only do so much. Those pokémon would probably be in a horrible state if not dead already.

The international police had found nothing on who could have done the theft. There were too many suspects and little to no lead. The case was now legally closed and could not be opened without something solid. Xavier doubted his perents' old shady business parners classified as 'solid', but at least he had a lead.

And now he was trading his shiny glalie for an old charizard. Put like that it felt like a rip off, but he agreed to the trade because Pr Oak had been a huge help when he had just been out of psychiatry school, and he would have given him the shiny regardless for his studies in turn. Now he got Ann's new charizard out of the deal.

Now in a better mood, Xavier went to the freezer basement to get the glalie and start the trade.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Xavier was just considering asking for his lunch to be delivered to his study when Den came to the window, startling Mini badly, and chirped really fast. He was looking at his poketch even before the beep.

 **There's a woman by the treeline, on the wild side of the fence. She isn't moving. The oversized electric skitty is keeping an eye on her.**

Gin appeared from Xavier's shadow and promptly slipped away.

"Take us there, Den. Use fly." Den was surrounded by a dark wind and took roughly the shape of a bird big enough for him to mount. He did so and they flew to the Wilderness' edge.

Once Xavier put his feet down, the dark forest became eerily silent. Xavier saw a prone form beyond the first trees and got closer. A silver haired woman was laying there, a tattered grey long coat and with what could be ski glasses. He crouched next to her and took her pulse. She's alive he thought just before his wrist was grabbed and he was roughly pushed to the ground. Den squawked and pushed his aggressor off of him. Xavier stayed laying on the ground staring at the splotches of her red red blood now on his clothes. Mini, who had been knocked off earlier, came to sniff the blood and learning it wasn't his trainer's, stood by his side letting out warning sparks.

"Den, she's wounded. Go call Clément, now!"

The swellow looked at him as if he had grown another head and then squawked threateningly to the gasping woman before taking off. Rayde came out of the folliage and put herself between the two humans. Xavier stood up, went around the luxray and ignored her protests together with the beeping of his poketch.

"Let me see the wound. I can help you stop the bleeding at least."

She stared at him for a good ten seconds before nodding tersely and he spread out the sides of her coat. Indeed there was a wound. He couldn't tell because of the blood but it was either a bullet or stab wound, not something from the wild. He took off his over-shirt and pressed it to her side. She hissed in pain but did nothing else. They waited in tense silence, where Xavier studied her and she most likely did the same to him.

Den's cry broke the silence and Clément came in flying on his pidgeot, followed by Axelle on her honchkrow. Xavier could feel the woman tense under his hands.

"Clément, just you please. There's no need to crowd around her."

Axelle gave him a weird look but stayed next to the birds. They were all silent except when the nurse tasked Xavier with helping her sit so that he could wrap her abdomen. He also kept glancing between his patient and his boss' face.

"How are we going to bring her all the way to the manor without worsening the wound?" asked Axelle.

"It's a bullet wound, it won't open up more than that. And I asked someone to send a psychic with teleport as soon as I saw her. Useful thing, technology."

"You get sassy when stressed," muttered Xavier, not quite quiet enough as Clément gave him a dark look.

Everyone was startled as an Ace trainer teleported almost into a tree.

"Hi! Um, so, Xatu can take three humans no problem. But if you want a smoother ride I would advise just two." No one commented on her landing and they looked at Clément.

"Take Clément and his patient." Was Xavier's prompt answer. As they teleported he told Mini to call for Ary. He couldn't teleport but that didn't mean he had to share the misery.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Later, Xavier and Clément were alone in the nurse's rarely used room, still covered in blood. Said nurse was leaning on his desk and glaring at his employer.

"Surely I'm not the only one to have recognised her."

Xavier sighed and shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm surprised the Ace trainer didn't just call her boss right there in the forest. So it's probably just you and me. I plan on calling the international police once she's at least patched up. And don't complain. I wasn't going to leave her bleeding in a wild forest with no pokémon and then give her to the cops in that state!" And hadn't that been a surprise, no pokémon, no ID, no communication devices, nothing but the clothes on her back and her shades.

"Well, she's 'patched up' now so did you call?"

"You ambushed me as soon as you were out of the infirmary. Of course I didn't call yet. Actually, you can do that, I have something to ask to her." And on that note he turned around and made his way to the infirmary.

He looked at her as he closed the door behind him. She was laying on the bed looking quite pale and older than her forty years. He thought she was asleep but she opened her eyes as he came close.

"Hello. I'm Xavier Sulann. If you don't mind I have some questions for you." She only stared at him and he took her silence as an 'I don't have a choice but to listen to you so get on with it.' "About twenty years ago, I believe my parents had a deal with your... Master? A unovan rare pokémon for a competitively bred dragon if memory serves." She looked surprised. That probably hadn't been the question she had expected. She then frowned in thought for a moment.

"A snivy for my bagon, in Hoenn. Yes I remember."

Xavier took out Raza's pokéball but didn't release him.

"He's a serperior now. I'm guessing your salamence used to be that bagon." She nodded. "Thank you." He said suddenly and she looked understandably startled.

"What for?"

"For Raza, my starter, of course. I don't want to know how he was obtained, but I'm glad he was. He saved me more times than I care to count and is a true brother to me. He has seen my best and my worst and stood proudly at my side for years. So I thank you and your predecessor for bringing him to my parents and thus to me."

The room was then quiet but not oppressive. After a while, she broke the silence.

"I should thank your parents as well. Salamence has been key to a lot of stunts I pulled over the years."

"I'm sure they would have been glad to hear that if they were alive."

She gave him a piercing look.

"If you're looking for who killed them, you're looking in the wrong direction."

Xavier sighed.

"Interpol is on its way here. Please don't do anything stupid. There isn't a salamence to help you out this time. Where are they by the way?"

She clenched her hands in the covers and glared at her feet for along time. When she seemed to have made a decision, she finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"The league should have them by now. Can I ask you a favour for going quietly with the cops?" Xavier tilted his head. "If you can get your hands on my pokémon, could you take care of them for me?"

"... I will." Xavier didn't know what else there was to say so he 'forgot' Raza's pokéball on the bedside table he had been next to and made his way to his study. Raza knew to call for Abra or Ary if he were to be released. And the psychic types could easily claim that the Wilderness was messing up their teleports after they just happened to teleport not to the manor but to an unknown location that would become untraceable.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _AN: Did you guess who she was?_

 _I hoped you enjoyed this story this far. I think I'm gonna take a quick break from writing so that I can focus on making more personalised pokéballs. It's so much fun! Even my brother wanted some! I'm also thinking on doing a pokéball for each starter's final evolution, the legendaries and the eeveelutions. That is a lot of pokéballs!_


	7. Chapter 7: Investigation

_AN: Hello! I'm back!_

 _In this chapter, war trained pokémon are introduced. I will admit that I shamelessly sto- um... was inspired by the 'combat' trained pokémon in 11JJ11's story The Final Battle. It's an amazing story, I recommend you check it out._

 _Please pardon the typos and such in this chapter as the mobile version of fanfiction doesn't have the correction... program? I don't know what it's called in English but you know what I mean._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Edit: I went into an editing spree from the first chapter to this one. Investigation used to be the 8th chapter but now is 7th, a lots of events at the start or end of previous chapters were cut and copied into the next or previous chapters but don't worry the order wasn't changed, and I read everything again to clean up some typos and rewrite some bits. I also added a few sentences here and there but nothing too heavy plot wise. You can go back and read everything again but you don't have to._

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Five hours after finding hunter J, Xavier and Axelle greeted a team of five international police agents and two more Ace trainers with two houndooms, a sylveon and a toxicroak. Usually it would be quite rude to have more than one or two pokémon out, but considering the circumstances no one commented. Axelle, after being told they had hunter J as a 'guest', had also kept her pyroar and Maxi by her side, even though J had none of her pokémon on her nor that petrifying laser she was renowned for. Volkner had chosen to stay with Eon and 'do Xavier's job' and Ann had stayed in her room babysitting Alice.

As the agents shackled J the Aces checked if she had any pokéballs or weapons. They teleported out when she was found clean. Xavier wondered about that, then again they hadn't checked everywhere on her. As promised by the hunter, it all went without a disturbance. Xavier allowed himself to relax, then tensed again as he noticed that an agent had stayed behind.

"Mr Sulann, thank you for your cooperation. Perhaps we should have asked this first: Was anyone hurt since you found hunter J?"

"No. She was... She didn't cause any trouble." Xavier was surprised by the genuine concern in the man's voice.

The agent nodded and looked troubled. Such an infamous pokémon hunter acting mild and 'obedient' would arouse suspicion. Axelle gave him a polite smile.

"Sir? Should we sit in the living room? I'm sure you have many questions to ask, um..."

"Agent Watcher, Ma'am. And yes that would be acceptable."

As they went to the living room, Mini chittered something and PolyZ beeped.

 **It's obvious that Lord Raza's pokéball is missing from your belt. Your lady and the watcher keep glancing at the empty spot.**

"Don't worry. I want it to be noticed." Xavier whispered.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Upstairs in her room, Ann showed Alice how to massage Tapish and Valor the vaporeon. Afterwards, she leaned against Tyler the typhlosion and videocalled her son.

"Hey, Caleb! How was your journey so far? Did you sleep well? Any new pokémon? Are you travelling with someone?"

"Breath Mom. I haven't even been on the road for a full day, you know. Hello Tyler." He gave the starter a wave and got a grunt and burst of spiky flames as a greeting. "I slept alright. No I didn't catch anything new but Riolu had his first battle against the others' starters and did great! And yes, I'm travelling with Blair and the girls until the first gym. We'll see after that. Oh! Julie asked me if catching any wild pokémon we come across was fine and Blaire said that every pokémon from the tall grass wants to be challenged by a trainer and either gain experience that way or get caught so that they can get stronger. Is that true?"

"Yes, and there is more." Ann chuckled. "Do you know why every pokémon you meet in the tall grass will be at full health and will wait for you to send you pokémon before attacking? The wild pokémon are really good at hiding, so when wounded they stay low and quiet and meanwhile other wild pokémon will distract trainers. And the wild pokémon don't 'attack' you, as is commonly believed, they challenge you to a fight. If they win they gain experience, if they loose they're protected by others of their kind and get to try again and if they get caught they have training, free food, protection and health care. Also don't worry about them having family, they are perfectly aware that they might never see them again when they leave their home to go to the tall grass."

"Cousin Caleb!" squealed Alice. "Can I speak to him?"

"'May I speak to him', Alice. And if you say the magic word then, yes, you may."

"May I? Pleaaaaase." She added an adorable pout to complete the picture and Ann handed over the phone with a laugh. She had wanted to tell Caleb about hunter J but there was no hurry.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The questions asked were pretty standard and they had called Clément at some point for the catalogue of J's wounds and his version of the events. When agent Watcher received a call and went out of the room with a worried frown, Xavier knew J had made her move. It was confirmed by the sharp and suspicious look the agent gave him when he came back to the living room.

"Mr Sulann, may I ask you to accompany me to Lumiose HQ? An alakazam will come in a second."

Axelle gave the Agent an incredulous look and Clément a questioning one to Xavier who just shrugged.

"Pardon me, agent Watcher, but my husband is unaffected by psychic energy and thus cannot be teleported," Axelle said slowly, as if explaining to a child. Xavier bit the inside of his cheek at the man's disbelieving stare. Grinning now would not be well interpreted.

"You don't keep up to date with the scientific and medical discoveries, do you?" Clément asked idly. "Ask any pokémon professor or gym leader. They should get yearly updates about these kind of things."

The agent promptly went back out to make a call. An alakazam came in, took a glance at Xavier and levelled a flat stare at the door. Suddenly Clément, Axelle and even Pyroar and Mini chortled and snickered. PolyZ bleeped and even that mechanical noise sounded amused.

 **You asked me to _teleport_ the oximoronic _dark typed_ mind doctor? What miracle made you agent?**

"I resent that." Xavier muttered, indignant, though he was admittedly a bit amused.

 **You heal minds and yet cannot look in them, nor can your mind be seen by anyone. How can you heal something you cannot see or interact with?**

It was probably meant as a rhetoric question but Xavier answered anyway.

"The mind affects the body and the body affects the mind. One's thoughts can be 'seen' by one's behaviour, actions, reactions, preferences, body language and many other things. It's all about seeing the signs and interpreting them. I may be unable to read one's thoughts, but I can make educated guesses. And I do have thr- two psychic pokémon and a translator." PolyZ beeped happily. "Thanks to them, I cannot be lied to easily. Except if they are dark types, but then as you put it, I am a 'dark type'. I've gotten surprisingly good at knowing when Nox's keeping something to herself and where Zorra's illusions are."

Xavier was terrible at reading psychics body language, so he had no idea what the alakazam was thinking now. Xavier couldn't ponder on it more as the agent came back scowling slighty and dismissed the alakazam.

"We'll have to fly to Lumio-"

"No, that's not necessary." Xavier rudely interrupted. "We can have a proper conversation in the study. I'm not flying all the way to Lumiose just to talk."

"It's not just for a talk," the agent bit out. "Your serperior attacked the pokémon guarding J and helped her escape!"

Axelle gasped and Clément's gaze snapped to his boss. Xavier had gone pale and didn't have to fake the startled and worried look on his face. Raza had been ordered not to attack and stay on the defensive to play distraction. Mini started chittering madly and brought everyone out of their stupor. Xavier reflexively looked at his wrist just as Pyroar growled quietly.

 **Mini: Lord Raza would not attack anyone without provocation! And he would never obey anyone other than Zave! Don't twist his actions to suit your preferences!**

 **Pyroar: The living vine is pompous and proud, but a traitor he is not.**

"True." Axelle said from above Xavier's shoulder. "J couldn't have cowed Raza into obedience. There's more to the situation, isn't there, agent?" Her tone was soft and pleasant but her eyes sharp and accusing.

"Perhaps we should have this conversation in private. I've already said too much." He glanced at Clément and Axelle.

Axelle gave the man a sweet smile and turned to their nurse.

"Do you think you could occupy yourself with Volkner? I'm sure he's in the middle of his training session and some of his pokémon wouldn't mind having a nurse around."

Clément's nodded warily and swiftly stepped out of the living room. _Smart man._

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A few moments later, Pyroar was lounging regally on a couch with her head on Axelle's lap, Xavier and agent Watcher were sitting in front of each other in chairs and Mini was gazing cooly at the agent while his red counterpart Maxi was trying to put him on fire with his glare alone from the low table between the two men.

"How did hunter J get her hands on your pokémon, Mr Sulann?"

Xavier frowned as if in thought.

"I went to see her in the infirmary. I was playing with Raza's pokéball while we talked. I can't remember if I put it back on my belt when I came out."

"You _forgot_ your starter's pokéball in the same room as an international criminal." The agent's voice was as dry as a desert. Xavier gave him a dirty look.

"I don't know! Does it matter? You should be more worried that my elite level pokémon is in her hands, not how he got there! Speaking of which, care to explain what _exactly_ happened with her escape?"

Xavier was loosing patience but a glance at his wife's concerned look and he forced himself to calm down. He could also feel the scrutiny of agent Watcher. Xavier could give him that, he wore his codename well.

"They were at Lumiose HQ when J took out a green pokéball from somewhere and released your serperior. The officers and their pokémon attacked him as soon as they heard the sound of the release... And he retaliated. He completely wiped the floor with them." Xavier's lips twitched. He was so proud. "Then an abra appeared and started teleporting himself and your serperior away when J jumped in and was teleported as well." The agent took a deep breath. "Now, Mr Sulann. Was this abra yours and, if that's the case, where could they have teleported to?"

Mini gave the agent a 'I told you so' look, then turned and gave his trainer a 'I told him so' look. Xavier hid his grin behind his hand.

"Yes, that abra was most likely mine. They would have teleported here to the manor. However as we didn't see them before or after your call, I'm guessing the teleport misslanded. The Wilderness messes up teleportations all the time. Add to that that J startled Abra as he was teleporting and... They could be anywhere around here."

The agent gave him a long hard look and typed something on his phone.

"How did your abra know where to teleport to, to come get your serperior? Is there any way to find them now?"

"Most of our pokémon have a psychic connection to one of our psychic types. That's how we call them while they are outside almost 24/7. I don't think you can find them if they have landed in the Wilderness."

"Right. Could you send me your serperior and abra's data?" Xavier nodded. "I believe that's everything for now. My orders are to stay here until J is apprehended or new orders are given." He looked expectantly at Xavier. The therapist gave a resigned sigh and looked at his wife.

"We have guest rooms you could use, agent Watcher. Let me show you to one," Axelle said, standing up and scooping up Maxi.

"Wait," Xavier interrupted. "If you find J, don't attack my pokémon. They are the only things between J and the wild pokémon and knowing them they would team up with J rather than trying to come back here on their own. That doesn't mean they would obey her if she orders to attack other humans or tamed pokémon."

The agent nodded to him and typed on his phone while making his way down the corridor behind Axelle and Pyroar. Xavier finally relaxed his tense shoulders and scratched Mini so that he had something to occupy his hands. _Please be safe, Raza, Abra._

He had also wanted to inquire about J's pokémon but that would not have been wise with the suspicion he was under. He had however quite a few contacts with the pokémon gestion services that took care of placements of ownerless or criminal pokémon. If J's pokémon passed by the legal channels, they would be there and he could make a demand for them. With that new goal in mind, he went to his desk and turned on the computer.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As his pokémon sparred against each other, Volkner threw a frisbee as far as he could and Eon shot after it with the speed jolteons where renowned for. Volkner had managed to convince his new friend to train his speed and dodging at the very least. The pokémon was still reluctant to fight with electric moves but Ann had used a shadowball TM on him and it now became Eon's go to move. Even if he would never reach his true potential, Eon could still be an asset to his trainer's team, if the kid accepted his jolteon's... Quirks.

Volkner saw a silhouette in the sky from the corner of his eyes and turned to look. A pidgeot was slowly diving to land near him. His rider gave a heavy sigh as he got down from the mighty bird.

"What's up?" he asked the nurse.

"J was taken away but escaped. Apparently she used _Raza_ to do so and now the police is hounding Xavier for explanations and he does the same to them. It sounded like a mess but I was dismissed before I could learn more."

Volkner was stunned. How the hell had _that_ happened? This was bad. Hunter J was now roaming free and had a high level serperior with her.

"Well it certainly doesn't get boring around here."

Clément gave a mirthless laugh.

"No, indeed. I actually applied for the job thinking it would be peaceful with only two retired trainers, but it has been... Rather unique. Especially when we received a war trained magmar. That was a mess. We had to bury two pokémon because of her. And Xavier obtained a licence to war train one of his pokémon to keep her in check. I think I have seen enough blood for this lifetime thanks to that."

Volkner gave the man a surprised look. War trained pokémon could transform the energy of attacks into something different and deal lethal damage, and only a war trainer pokémon could withstand another's attacks. He hadn't known that Xavier owned a war licence, though it made sense. _Wait, Lt. Surge had mentioned something about a war trained pokémon in Blaine's care that the retired scientist couldn't deal with._ He wasn't paying attention to the reports from other regions so he couldn't be sure if the magmar was that pokémon. But why would Lt Surge and Blaine give away a war trained pokémon to Xavier? They both had war licences and if he understood Clément's words correctly, Xavier didn't have the licence at that time. When he asked the nurse about that, the man just looked tired.

"It was a last resort. They thought that maybe being close to the Wilderness would make a difference. If Magmar wouldn't have behaved even then, she would have been put down. Lt Surge was with us when she launched a fire blast but he couldn't stop it in time. The two deceased pokémon were Ann's crobat and galvantula. The others were just wounded."

Something clenched in the gym leader's chest. He couldn't picture any of his pokémon being killed. He had been a toddler during the last war and pokémon being killed in battles were now unheard of.

"Was she? Put down I mean."

"No. Xavier was livid but decided to give her one last chance. He released her on top of a snowy mountain nearby, ordered Milla to use a few hydropumps and left her there until she cooled down. The cold made her sluggish and Xavier managed to talk some sense into her. Something like 'The more you behave, the more privileges you'll have. The more trouble you cause, the more restrictions you'll have. I have no desire to harm you, but hurt anything that is mine and I'll give you eternal rest before you can blink.' After that she was... Not obedient but she respected Xavier to some extent. Then Xavier got his licence and war trained a lanturn. Even now he takes the two of them to a desolate area to blow some stuff up. He's been looking for a magmarizer lately. Magmar has been downright sweet from time to time, especially near the newborns, and he wants to reward her I guess."

Volkner hummed and looked down to a mesmerised Eon, the frisbee forgotten in front of him. The jolteon then looked toward the manor with awe. The gym leader was getting worried that the pokémon would not be able to respect his actual trainer when the time came for him to return, especially after making him evolve into something he despised. Volkner hoped it wouldn't happen and typed a quick text about his concerns to Xavier. He didn't want add to Xavier's worries but sent the message anyway. Maybe he'll stick around a bit more, things were getting interesting.


	8. Chapter 8: Stories

_AN: Hello._

 _The first paragraph of this author's note is me ranting about all the bad stuff that happened to me while writing this chapter, read if you like others sufferings, and the second is a notice about the edits._

 _So I accidentally deleted this chapter... after I had finished writing it on my phone. I had to rewrite every thing from memory and I know I forgot some stuff. I'm kinda upset right now. I hate that there are no crtlZ in the phone, and 'enter' doesn't work on my laptop so I can't write properly with it. Also, speaking of my phone, its tactile screen refused to work for at least five minutes and I was unable to call, message, check my emails, check my planning, nothing! I could just stare at the 'Slide to the side' taunting and mocking me on the screen. To say it was frustrating is an understatement. I just had a really, really bad day. Only positive note is that my dad's buying me a new phone, bless his soul._

 _I've already said this in the last chapter, but I'm gonna say it again for those who missed the edit: I cut the chapters differently and regrouped them. Don't worry, the order wasn't changed. I have added a few sentences here and there but nothing worth going back for and reading everything again._

 _Enjoy!_

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Xavier stepped onto his study late at night when the lights turned on by themselves.

"PolyZ?"

 **Sir Volkner spent the last few days upgrading the manor's lighting system, sir.**

"Oh, do thank him for me. This is neat."

PolyZ beeped an agreement and Xavier settled down on his chair. He turned on his computer and started a video call to the agreed kantoean pokémon center. It was late for him but it would be a perfectly reasonable hour for Kanto. He asked nurse Joy to call trainer Yahn and put Eon's pokéball just out of the camera's range. A few minutes later, a young teen with messy brown hair showed on the screen.

"Um, hi. You must be the therapist. How's Jolteon doing?"

"Hello. Yes, I'm Xavier Sulann. I've called to update you on your jolteon's progress and also to talk about your relationship with him."

The teen looked worried and nodded slowly. Xavier glanced at his notes and at the pokéball on his desk.

"I'm happy to say that the self inflicted wounds are now history. Your pokémon is now accepting some types of training, though they are more control exercises and games. He's also willing to communicate and is social towards other pokémon, especially electric types, mostly to inquire about stories and for tips. He also started calling you by your name, when he first arrived he never even mentioned it. We will have a double pokémon battle soon to see his overall progress."

Xavier looked up to see his relieved smile. This trainer truly cared about his pokémon. Xavier gave him a small smile of his own before taking on a professional expression.

"Now for the current issues. He reacted badly to being called Jolteon, so everyone calls him Eon though it isn't his official nickname. He wanted to be a leafeon and has some trauma related to stun rods back from the eevee mill, so he's still reluctant to fight with electric moves, but my sister used a shadowball TM and this is how he's been battling. To be blunt, I'm worried that he might have become more experienced than you and might not respect or obey you, if you even want him, that is."

The young trainer seemed disheartened but then, to Xavier's surprise, took a determined expression.

"If- If I have a strong bond with Jo- Eon then experience doesn't matter right? And I don't care for electric moves. My biggest regret was to evolve him into something he hates. I will not give up on him! He'll be the strongest jolteon who doesn't use electric moves! That will be our challenge!"

The pokéball twitched and Mini went to press the release button. Xavier gave the young trainer a proud smile and turned to the jolteon now on his desk.

"You heard that, Eon?"

The jolteon gave a small nod with suspiciously shiny eyes and walked in front of the screen. Xavier linked his poketch to the computer and went to sit in an armchair and listened to their first conversation between pokémon and trainer. It was a sappy and tearful reunion and he was glad to have been proven wrong on his earlier assessment. It was for moments like these that he loved his job.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Xavier's good mood vanished the next morning as he crossed path with agent Watcher talking to an employee. From the surprised, worried and then awkward look the employee gave him, he could guess that the agent was fishing for info on him. Xavier just sighed and rolled his eyes at his employee and made his way to the dining hall. He was too tired and hungry to deal with this now.

Mini however gave Watcher a long look and began chittering to PolyZ. When no messages appeared on the screen, Xavier raised an eyebrow at him. Mini shrugged and continued to chitter to his poketch. Xavier narrowed his eyes and made a mental note to ask Ary to keep an eye on those two.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ann was outside protected from the altitude's cold in a puppy pile with Tyler and Charizard. Shawn the chandelure was looking at the scene from above with Vulcann the volcarona and other ghost types floating around. The ghost/fire type gave a sigh. Their trainer had always been tactile but it has gotten to new levels since Crow the crobat and Gally the galvantula had passed away. At least the entire team was thankful that she didn't develop a phobia of fire. That would have been awkward. Sometimes he wondered if fate willingly throw trial after trial at her to forge and strengthen her. She was also weighted down by the memories her nest mate forgot. They had told her many times to just tell him but she argued that the time wasn't right, that Xavier couldn't be burdened with this right now... They couldn't really argue with that. It has been problem after problem and now that sir Raza was absent, it became the worst time possible for such a conversation. Shawn sighed again.

If Vulcann could have rolled his eyes he would have, instead he threw a flamethrower at his teammate and dived to dodge the same attack courtesy of the ticked off chandelure.

The ghosts joined in and soon there was an aerial tag battle right above a bemused Ann. Charizard looked entertained so she didn't call for order and let them have their fun. However, she wasn't stupid and released Valor the vaporeon to take care of the fires that would certainly pop up. Xavier liked his garden not burned. She was laying back down between her two fire types when her phone ringed. She grumbled and was too lazy to take out the device so she did the next best thing.

"Who is it, Rototo?" The rotom, fondly named like a character from her favourite animated movie, used the phone's speaker to answer.

"Your parents. I think they arrived to Kalos."

Ann shot up and answered the phone in record time.

"Mom?" Silence. "I'll be right there! Ary!"

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Xavier sat on the dining table across Volkner currently tinkering with... Something.

"Good morning. What's that?"

"Oh, morning. It's for the security system. I wanted both movement and thermal detectors."

Xavier hummed and started eating his breakfast.

"How's the training doing? I thought you would be back at Sunishore City by now."

"I'm as ready as I can be for Flint right now. And currently the gym has at most two or three challengers a month, being the starting month of newbies and all."

After a while, the gym leader snapped the detector's outside protection shut and hold out his hand. Xavier raised an eyebrow at him and Volkner rolled his eyes as if expecting him to just know what he wanted.

"Give me your poketch. It's been an eye sore ever since I first saw it and it's an insult to your Porygon-Z's computing capacities."

Xavier huffed and gave him the device. Ann had gifted it to him while she was in Sinnoh and he in Unova. It was the newest model, being marketed as an extension to other devices like pokedex and phones. It had been all the rage that year. Mini leaped from his shoulder and climbed up to Volkner's to have a better view of him taking off layer and layer of electronics.

"I'm not complaining. Eon's progress has been amazing with you around. Speaking of which, I called his trainer yesterday..." As Xavier told Volkner of the conversation, he failed to notice Mini slipping away followed by PolyZ.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ann appeared in a flash of light together with Ary and her parents. They were greeted by her pokémon plus a greenish grey trapinch and a giggling four year old currently sprawled across Charizard's snout. All three of them laughed at the sight and Ann took out her beloved camera to immortalize the moment.

"Tata! Welcome back. Who are they?"

Ann's father smiled down at her.

"Hello, Alice. I'm Mathieu and this is my wife Lisa. We're your dad's parents, so your grandparents. Last time we met you were too small to remember, I guess."

Alice's lips made an 'o' shape and she nodded wisely.

"So how are you, princess?"

As grandfather and granddaughter had bonding time, Ann leaned down against Tyler and noticed that Ary was gone with the luggage and a basket now rested innocently where she had been. Lisa grabbed it and started making some sandwiches, adding something to her husband's stories from time to time. Ann was just about to drift off when Alice asked a question she had been asked many times before.

"What do you mean, Papa and Tata aren't siblings?"

"Well, let me tell you."

 ** _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Lisa was coming back from her grocery shopping from Oldale Town and was making her way down route 101 with Bayleef at her side. They had moved here from Johto about a month ago and it finally started to feel like home. She stopped short when she saw a dark haired child by the side of the road. He was looking down on a bundle of feathers in his hands. He seemed dirty and his clothes looked a size too small. But the most surprising thing was the serpentine pokémon on his shoulder and the shinx by his feet. Her motherly instincts went on overdrive and she walked up to him. The green pokémon noticed her first and hissed a warning. The boy turned and looked up at her with eyes as dark as night. He held out his hands to her.

"He's hurt."

She repressed her desire to coo and looked down to see a taillow cradled in his hands seemingly in pain. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, you're lucky! I'm a doctor. My usual patients are humans but I'm sure I can do something for your friend here." _And I'm sure social services will have a field day with your parents, kid. Someone is lacking some serious parenting skills._

She carefully took the precious bundle from him and continued to Littleroot Town. Bayleef, the child and the other two pokémon followed after her like newborn psyducks. _Aww_.

"Matt! Océane! I'm back and I have guests!" She yelled as she opened the front door and brushed past her husband an her way to the kitchen. "Dear, please go grab a potion and also the first aid kit just in case."

As Matt was making his way up to the bathroom, a loud pair of footsteps came down the stairs and their owner almost tackled down the dark haired child, startling him badly. The missile wannabe was a seven year old girl with wavy dark brown hair and just as dark eyes which were currently boring into the boy's wary ones. She then gave him a bright smile.

"Hello! What's your name? I'm Océane, weird name I know, my gramps is Kalosian, just call me Ann. Are those your pokémon? What's that green one? I never saw one like him before. Are you alone? Where are your parents? Are you living here? Do you want to be my friend?"

"Breath Océane, and give him his space back while you're at it." Matt laughed as he passed by the two (four?). He gave the potion to Lisa and she cleaned the little bird as best as she could without putting him in too much pain and sprayed the potion. The pokémon opened his eyes and stayed still as she checked to see if there was any other wound or broken bones. Was he tame?

"H-hello, I'm Xavier, and your name isn't weird, it's pretty like the sea. This is my friend and pokémon Raza, a snivy from Unova, and this is Rayde, we became friends not too long ago."

Lisa was looking at the boy with a mischievous smile but didn't interrupt the kids. Matt was more concerned however. The boy was Kalosian, that he was sure of. What was he doing in Hoenn, without any adults around? Why didn't he have a coat or a jacket at least? It would almost be winter and even Hoenn gets cold in winter.

"Wait, so are you from Unova?" Océane asked with furrowed brows.

"No, I'm from the mountains of Kalos. My p-parents got Raza for me."

Lisa lost all playfulness as she heard Xavier's voice break at the mention of his parents. She went next to him and asked softly:

"What happened to your parents, Xavier?"

He started crying and Lisa pulled him into a hug and sat down on the floor. The snivy climbed up her shoulder and ran his vines in the boy's hair, and the shinx nuzzled his hand while mewling sadly. She looked up to her awkward and lost looking daughter and nodded to the kitchen. Océane got the message and went next to the table where the taillow was now up and chirping. Matt dialled two digits on his phone before stepping out of the corridor and into the living room. The child calmed down rather quickly and said into Lisa's shirt.

"They're gone. The house was burning but they didn't come out."

Lisa didn't know what to say to that and just hugged him tighter. Matt was looking sadly at them, but their daughter looked like she had a brilliant idea.

"Well, we can share my parents if you want. I always wanted a twin!"

Matt groaned and Lisa gave a silent chuckle. Xavier blinked at Océane through his tears and looked at her as if she was the weirdest creature on earth, then nodded slowly and smiled a wobbly smile. The beaming one he got in return would put a flash to shame it was so bright.

Matt groaned again just because he could. _You said Littleroot was peaceful, Brendan!_

 ** _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

"What happened next?!" Alice was bouncing in place as she eagerly listened to her grandparent's story.

"Next," Matt said, "There was a lot of boring paperwork and questioning and, ugh. Adult stuff." Alice giggled at the face he made. "Thankfully, Zave had his parent's credit cards with him, for whatever reason, and that helped the police know of their identities. They then found that Zave had one last relative here in the manor, his grandmother, but she was bedridden and couldn't protect him from the bad people who hurt his parents and stole their pokémon, so we agreed to give him a new name, 'Zave Larnas', and also changed his birth date to the same as Océane's just because we could."

Ann remembered perfectly well those days. They had been everything from magical to frustrating. Also, her dad forgot to mention the keys and charm that Xavier had had together with the cards in the pouch around his neck. She remembered how the star shaped charm would shine when the light hit it from a certain angle.

That reminded her that she had a blue braviary to train and make him catch up to the others. Brenn had been found by her when she had joined Xavier in Unova to catch a deino. She could never dedicate too much time to him, but now that Caleb was away and no answer had came yet for her application to the Aces, she had plenty of time to train up her shiny and maybe, hopefully, finally, someday evolve her zweilous into a hydreigon. Even _Vulcann_ had evolved months ago!


	9. Chapter 9: Not so secret meeting

_AN: Hello!_

 _I noticed that a lot of pokémon fanfics are set in Kanto and it's getting repetitive after a while. Not that we'll see much of Kalos in my fanfic as the story is based on the manor 'Sanctuary', but still. The only reason I chose Kalos is because I live in France and can picture the environment and people better. Or maybe not so well, as I noticed when we went to Orléan, near Paris, for my cousin's wedding. I live in the noth-east of France near Luxembourg and Germany, and during the four hour trip west, the scenery went from snowy hills and lush greenery to great planes with dry grass. I was feeling so small because I could now see really far and it was weird. We also went from -2C to 15C... And another of my cousins is getting married to Lyon next year, in the south, ugh. Yeah maybe I don't know all of France very well, but I'd rather have that than whatever little I do about Japan._

 _Well that was a pointless little story in my author's note, sorry about that._

 _Enjoy!_

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mini paced in the middle of a dozen or so pokémon, leaving a trail of shines when the sun peeked behind the clouds and foliage and hit his green fur. They were gathered between some trees near a pond at the edge of the grounds and were waiting for Ary to come.

Den was perched on a low branch and fidgeted from impatience.

"Come on, we don't need to wait for her. She can just peek into someone's mind if she misses something important. We don't have all day, Xavier will notice we're not where we're supposed to be."

"Gin will distract him, no worries. Also, Gardevoirs are more empaths than telepaths." Aerin explained. "They are better at sensing emotions rather than complicated thoughts. Our Ary trained herself to speak mentally when she sensed Xavier's deep desire for the skill, but she isn't skilled enough to read one's memories."

"Yes, that's also why Lady Ary is unable to pinpoint Lord Raza's location but knows of his well being." Mini said distractedly as he continued pacing.

"There, we're talking. Finally!" _And I knew all of that._ "And your 'lord's and 'lady's will get tiring really fast, short stuff."

Mini sent a flat stare at the swellow and would have commented but Ary chose this moment to teleport in, the timing probably on purpose.

They spent the next ten minutes making sure everyone was updated on the past events. The only ones who had absolutely no knowledge of what had happened were Magmar and Lanturn. Mini hadn't been sure of the wisdom of bringing them out without their trainer's knowledge but Ary had brought their pokéballs with a 'they are also our teammates' and that was that.

"So," Rayde started idly, her head on Aerin's back and tail swishing from side to side. "we could make the watcher's stay more... Interesting. A few misplaced beads, a slippery floor, a gible in his room, or Tapish could work too."

The gathered pokémon either chuckled or rolled their eyes. It was Milla who denied her fantasy.

"Though it would be amusing, wouldn't it cause more problems? We don't want our trainer to be under more stress."

Everyone fell into silence at the milotic's words. They knew how he would get when stressed. The aftermath of Ann's pokémon's deaths and Lanturn's training had been a trial for everyone's patience as Xavier would switch between snappish and unresponsive, until one day his body just... Let go, and he fainted from low blood pressure. That was also what had brought Ann out of her own depression, seeing that her dark mood was also responsible for her twin's health, or lack thereof. She had stayed at his bedside for the three days where he couldn't walk a step without his vision going dark at the edges. Many of the pokémon present winced. It had not been a fun month. Magmar pointedly didn't look at anyone and stayed close to Lanturn's side by the pond. The electric fish was virtually holding her leech as much as he was her guardian and wouldn't let any other pokémon attack her, not that they wished to, but better safe that sorry.

"Does our trainer need help? I mean, he always does his best to help other pokémon but..." Lanturn trailed off, not knowing how to put his worries into words. It was Guki who replied this time.

"He does, but there is little we can do, either about our brethren stolen decades ago, Raza and Abra, or the watcher. We can only stand by his side and trust him to seek help when he'll need it, ours or someone else's."

They nodded and PolyZ made a note to look for potential people for said 'help'. Nox came out of the shadows she had been laying in and immediately became the center of attention.

"We have other things we can help with. Ary, PolyZ, Guki, Xen and I often take care of Lord Yveltal's and Lord Xerneas' errands. Our trainer might be blissfully unaware of his contracts, but we are not. And it is not time to let him know yet. Also, prophet Xen predicted that mind speaker Abra will not be coming back. He has chosen who to serve." The Xatu nodded solemnly from a branch above the absol. "I sense no disaster from the watcher so let him be. My senses are also eased when our trainer is by his mate's side, and Xen believes she also has the potential to form a contract." At her words, they all glanced at each other, concerned. She continued dryly. "No worries, I don't believe every legend needs their potential contractee dying to make contact, it's just our humans who have the worst of luck." A few knowing chuckles. "If I'm reading this properly, her contract would ease our trainer's worries, as odd as that may sound."

Everyone looked thoughtful and, slowly, they relaxed. Things would get better. Mini broke the silence with a small voice.

"Will Lord Raza be back?"

"Yes. His place is by our side and by our side he will be." The certitude in Nox's voice was reassuring to all present.

Raza was their leader and the one to have been at their trainer's side the longest, right after his parents' deaths. Even Rayde had joined the pair only after they had already lived two months in the wild. She had been intrigued by the seven year old living and surviving in the wild with an unknown grass type. Many other pokémon had also been bemused and curious, they had helped the odd pair just to see how long they could make it. It had been interesting and she had stayed. The little human always happy to play games with her as the grass type watched over them and looked for food. The luxray purred at the memories. Maybe she could goad her trainer into a game, it had been a while.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you're all meek, short stuff." Mini glared at Den, who had just spoken, then turned his back on him and huffed exactly like Xavier. _Distract_ _worried teammate, check._ "Well, I have nothing better to do, so I'm gonna scout the surroundings. No need to call me for food, Ary, I'll hunt some bugs on the way." He promptly jumped from his branch and gracefully flew away.

Rayde groaned and lifted her head from her warm, fluffy and amused pillow. She stretched in a way that would have earned her an 'oversized electric skitty' comment from Den, and grumbled.

"Right, work. Staring at trees and keeping obnoxious cubs from wandering where they should not be. Joy. See you all later folks. Want to tag along, Nox? We can share our motherly worries about our cubs going on adventures out of the den."

The absol followed her without a word and Rayde waved her tail as a farewell as she dragged her paws while muttering about 'boring' and 'loud little monsters'. Aerin and Ary rolled their eyes. If she truly hadn't liked her job, she would have asked for another years ago. Ary then recalled the two war trained pokémon, levitated Mini and PolyZ to her and teleported away. The rest lazily stayed there and exchanged small stories, just as they used to while in the road.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Axelle waited for the videocall to pick up as she scratched the sylveon on her lap. Xavier had once told her that one's choice of pokémon reflected certain aspects of their personality. She wondered about hers as she glanced at Pyroar stretched regally on her couch, Sylveon being spoiled and arrogant, and Honchkrow sleeping on his perch on the wall but ready to glare at and intimidate any trespassers. Maxi didn't count as he was a gift from Ann.

She was about to wonder about her husband's when the dial tone ceased and Caleb's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi, Aunt. How are you?"

"Hi Caleb. I'm doing fine, thank you. How is your journey so far?"

A huge grin split his face and he victoriously showed her his badge case.

"The bug badge. Congratulation!" She had already known it when she had received a notification from Xavier's mail box, but it didn't lessen the pride she felt at seeing the badge in his hands.

"Thanks! I've just got it. The others are still battling or waiting for their turn. I also caught a pikachu to trade for a houndour, and I didn't forget about Abyss either."

"Don't worry, I didn't either." She chuckled. "I just need your digital signature for the transfer of ownership, as he is Xavier's not Sanctuary's, and then he's yours." She received a beaming smile and asked, "Are you getting along with the other kids?"

"We're not kids." He huffed as he signed the documents he had received and she snorted. Xavier's habits had rubbed off on him and it was adorable. "And we get along all right. Camille is loud and eye catching with all that blue hair, Julie is timid and doesn't speak up much, and Blair is like the older brother helping us take our baby steps." His complaints might have been genuine if not for the smile on his face and voice. "We'll all travel together until Lumiose City. Then the girls will go for the cliff badge in Cillage Town but Blair didn't catch anything new so we'll head to Coumarin City for the plant badge."

"Hmm, I don't know if old Ramos has a beginner's team. If he does not, head for Shalour City instead. It has a fighting type gym and Fletchling will still have the advantage."

"Actually, he has just evolved into a fletchinder," a voice said and a familiar teen with a blue cap appeared in the corner of the screen. "Hello, Ma'am."

"Hello, Blair. Congratulations on the evolution." The teen nodded his thanks and she turned her attention back to the paperwork. "Everything seems to be in order. Take good care of Abyss, Caleb. Thank you for looking after him, Blair. He must be a lot of trouble." She laughed at Caleb's open mouthed disbelieving expression and sent a wink at Blair's way. She ended the call as his eyes brightened with amusement and Caleb sulked and transferred the white pokéball with a black scythe curling around the top of it.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Volkner had just finished downloading... Stuff into Xavier's poketch when Volkner's own poketch rang. The song was energetic and would make an excellent epic battle theme, and was not something he pictured the gym leader to have as a ringtone. The mystery was solved when Volkner answered.

"Flint? What's up?"

Xavier chuckled silently. This theme fitted the fiery E4 like a glove. _Ugh, this expression isn't as weird in Kalosian._

"Now? But there's still a week left and I have a double battle planned soon." The gym leader almost whined and sounded as disappointed as Xavier felt.

"You are welcome to come back here any time, and if you want to challenge Eon I'll give you his trainer's coordinates," Xavier said and Volkner sighed.

"Yeah, it'll have to be like that. Bummer. It seems I already have a plane ready and waiting so I'll collect all my stuff and borrow your gardevoir to the capital."

He then threw the poketch to it's owner and went out to Xavier's 'go on' motion. The therapist turned to Mini, only to see he wasn't here anymore, nor was PolyZ, and followed Volkner with a sigh.

"Volkner, could you warn me if you see Mini or PolyZ?"

"Sure, if you can shepherd all my pokémon back here."

They parted ways before the stairs where Volkner went up and Xavier took the corridor that would lead him outside. Once there he asked the first pokémon he ran into to call Ary. Said gardevoir appeared in a flash of light with a certain missing minun and Porygon-Z. Xavier gave them a flat stare and sighed. His pokémon had the freedom of going and coming as they pleased but they had been acting odd lately. He told Ary to round up Volkner's pokémon and then to teleport him to the airport. PolyZ dived into his poketch and gave a pleased hum. Mini climbed to his shoulder and blinked at him innocently.

"If I find any stray beads in agent Watcher's path, I'm making you and Rayde take mud baths," he said flatly.

Mini's eyes went wide and he chittered rapidly while shaking his head.

 **Milla talked Rayde out of any pranks and Nox told us to leave him alone. We won't do anything, promise!**

"Hoooo, Milla, Rayde and Nox, and with you, Ary and PolyZ. Quite a gathering, I wonder who else was there," he drawled. He then chuckled at Mini's panicked look. "Don't worry, I'm glad you still get together from time to time, even if not for the best reasons. Don't get into any trouble alright."

He scratched Mini's head and decided to take a walk. He didn't have his coat and shivered but didn't care if he caught a cold. He got sick at least twice a year anyway. It would maybe even allow him to get away from agent Watcher's sight.

"Where are they? It has been a while since we all gathered to just lay around and talk."

PolyZ beeped and the screen showed a colorful high resolution map of the grounds with two dots, one for him near the manor and one in the very edge of the grounds. Xavier sighed.

"Could someone please ask Ary to call Den or Guki? I'm not walking all the way there."

His shadow cackled and a gengar stepped out of it. Gin gave them a cheerful wave and floated away toward the manor. Xavier rolled his eyes, he would learn someday why ghosts were apparently so allergic to the Wilderness that they refused to get close to it. He played around with Eon's pokéball while waiting for his ride. Having some 'camping' experience with them might do him some good. It will at the very least give him an example of what a trainer and his pokémon could be like after years of being together. A happy buzzing cry came from overhead and he smiled as Guki landed next to him and hunched down.

Five minutes later and he was regretting choosing to fly rather than walk and without his coat too. The happy bark from Aerin once he landed and her thick warm fur made the travel worth it however. He released Eon and curled up next to her, then talked about Volkner going in a hurry, his concerns about Raza and everything that passed through his mind. Eon looked sad and said he wanted to say goodbye to the gym leader, so Ary teleported him back to the manor and PolyZ told Xavier that Raza was fine for now, also that Abra would not be coming back. Xavier accepted that without a word, they would see each other again, if only to trade Raza for J's pokémon that were supposed to come tomorrow or the day after. He closed his eyes and listened to the familiar barks, buzzes, chitters and his chest clenched as he noticed he was expecting hisses. He had never been separated from Raza for that long and it left him feeling... shaky, as if the ground wasn't solid enough, or maybe he wasn't strong enough to stand on his own.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _AN:_

 _If you're wondering if Ary had Magmar's and Lanturn's pokéballs when she came to Xavier, no she didn't. She placed them back before teleporting out._

 _If you have any questions of any kind don't hesitate to ask. If you're wondering about something, then a lot of people are wondering about the same thing too, and it means that I wasn't clear enough, forgot something all together (*cough*last chapter*cough*) or I'm being mysterious on purpose._

 _I know that there isn't a lot of therapy going on but, to be honest, I don't know how to tackle most scenarios I came up with. Some are quick and wouldn't make a full chapter and others are far beyond my knowledge. I did some reading, but with university I'm really busy and most psychological issues I found wouldn't apply to pokémon. If anyone has any suggestions I would be grateful._

 _Either way, I hope you enjoyed this story even with its many issues and thank you for reading it so far._


	10. Chapter 10: Humans

_AN: Hello!_

 _You know, every damn story out there has an orphan as a MC because parents are a bother to the plot, especially in the adventure genre. Except in the pokémon universe where you always have a mom proud of you for going in a journey, and somtimes a dad. So, in my story, I want the parents to have more 'screen time', if only to fill Xavier and Ann's duties when they are busy. It's a shame that parents aren't used at all in some pokémon fanfics, it's missed potential, not that I expect to be able to use that potential to it's fullest but I'm gonna try!_

 _Enjoy!_

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Xavier had slept the entire afternoon by his pokémon's side and was far too rested to sleep that night. So after letting the zubats and golbats out from the basement and attic, he decided to run and play with the poochyena and mightyena pack (with his coat and scarf, of course). All were team rescues, Rocket, Galactic, Magma and Aqua mostly. They also had a lot of other pokémon common to all teams but they got adopted quickly after being diagnosed clean of any lingering issue.

He was lying buried in a pile of dark typed canines when Mini's flash got stronger then back to normal and the minun snickered softly. Suddenly all the poochyenas jumped away from him and he was left alone before a big, grinning, ready to jump luxray. He rolled away just before she could land on him and got up with his heart racing.

"You're not a cute little shinx anymore, you know..."

Rayde didn't look sad that Xavier had gotten away, in fact she purred and got ready to jump again. Xavier laughed as he caught on to her game and ran away, some of the pack running after him. Rayde let them get a head start and walked after them at a slow pace, her tail waving from side to side.

Xavier hid behind some geometrically styled hedges, not that it would do him any good against Rayde's X Ray vision, and looked at his unexpected allies, no Mini but a lot of poochyenas and a single mightyena. He asked for them to keep quiet and to keep an eye out for Rayde. He took out a whistle and blew in it. No sound was heard from it by either human nor canine, however it was by the zubats and golbats. They flocked around Xavier and the miniature pack and waited for him to speak.

"We're playing chase with Rayde the luxray. She's the predator, I'm the prey. Spread out and give a signal I can hear when she's close to you. Also, I won't be able to hide for long so I'll have to run and distract her, you guys will be my distraction."

The bats silently glanced at each other and dispersed with very little sound. An exited grin bloomed on Xavier's face. Rayde might have the advantage with her vision and speed, but he had the home base and the allies within.

He heard the first signals from where they had started, followed by Rayde's annoyed yowl. She was closer than he had thought. He ran away and zigzagged between the hedges with the pack dispersing and barking everywhere to mask the sound of his footsteps. It sounded and looked like a huge mess even before the zubats dived at Rayde while making high pitched sounds and generally just making a nuisance of themselves. She wasn't fooled for long though, and sprinted through the flock and pack straight at Xavier. She had to jump above the hedges but that slowed her very little. Xavier heard panicked barks and dived into a roll. He looked back to see Rayde standing were he had been moments before. Her tail star was lit in a flash and was keeping her face in ominous shadows, but Xavier knew her grin was as big as his own. She growled some words and PolyZ used his brand new speaker to translate.

 **Hello, dinner.**

She sweeped playfully at him with her claws sheathed and he dodged her paws as he laughed. He tried to run again but she pounced on him and sat on his legs with a pleased purr.

"Geeoff," he managed to huff through the dirt his face was in.

She did so and promptly stretched, sat next to him and purred again. Xavier let out a breathy chuckle as he turned on his back and calmed his breathing.

"You're just like an overgrown kitten."

She just swished her tail and made the shadows dance without a care.

The pack and flock gathered around them and settled down on the ground or up in the branches of nearby trees. Nox apeared with Mini on her head and they also claimed a spot of their own. Rayde growled in a pattern peculiar to 'pokétongue'.

 **How you weak, frail, slow, blind humans survived this far in this world, I will never understand.**

Xavier looked up to the bright stars and his mind seemed clearer and sharper after the game.

"For the same reason that pokémon let themselves be caught and used." He answered softly. "Humans have many things pokémon do not, just like pokémon possesses many abilities we do not. Pokémon and humans are stronger when they stand together, to add on their strengths and cover their weaknesses. Yes, we are physically weak, but we have strong minds, we have creativity, adaptability, tactical understanding, stubbornness, and we are social creatures, more so than pokémon ever will be. Attack one human, their family will fight back. Attack the family, the town will fight back. Attack the town, and the region will fight back. And now that international relationships are on the incline, attack a region and the world will fight back. We are united in front of a threat, while pokémon are divided by their species and their 'level'. We humans are all basically the same, we can understand each other well enough so that we can gather in front of a common enemy.

"Also, don't let yourself be fooled. Just like I did earlier, humans can tame and use other pokémon. It might not have been so at the very beginning when man first met monster, but it's a fact now.

"One more thing, we humans can make tools. Sure other pokémon's can too, but humans took it to another level. We created weapons. Their sole purpose: to maim and kill. You may be quick, but you won't be quick enough to dodge a bullet. Your hide may be thick, but bio weapons and chemicals will bring you down easily. You may be anything at all, and humans will be creative enough to find a way to bring you down, even if they have to go down with you. My kind has always been the most creative when thinking up ways to kill foes and protect their own. We truly are the most terrifying creatures on this planet. Well, we know little about legendaries, so perhaps they could stop us. But then, even Palkia and Dialga were chained and controlled not too long ago by team Galactic. It isn't ludicrous to think humans could come up with something to destroy all and they only survive. Team Flare was like Galactic in that way too."

Rayde was stunned. She had never, ever, though that the frail little humans could bring down a pokémon on their own. She had been aware of the many times this world neared destruction, but it never truly dawned how much it was a single man's delusions. She had thought that humans existed as a bonus to this pokémon world, that they were not necessary but had advantages to be with. Pokémon could live both with them and without them, they followed a human for the care and training they were given in exchange of their power. But now, if what her trainer had said was true, then pokémon were not necessary to humans either!

 **Why are you using pokémon then? If you can take care of yourselves.**

"Many reasons. As I said, we are stronger with pokémon by our side. There's also the traditions from before weapons were a thing. Pokémon being more widespread than weapons and ammunition, too. Also, we are aware that balance must be kept. Years ago, team Plasma in Unova tried to make everyone release their pokémon to the wild, and they did succeed a bit. What researchers found the following years was a decline in overall productivity and security of the region, because we need pokémon to help us in our works, in our security. Weapons are not the answer we go for because it's impractical and new. Pokémon have always been there and we know how to deal with them.

"And we can't allow ourselves to come into conflict with pokémon as a whole. Weapons will not save all of us. We would be far too few at the end of that theoretical conflict to ever grow strong again. The world would be left ravaged and infertile, the air polluted and the waters poisoned."

Rayde was silent in her horror, just like everyone else. Nox's crimson eyes were glowing eerily in the dark and were fixed upon Xavier's unguarded form. Her claws clenched and her muscled tensed. A shiver started from her horn and spread to her entire body, leaving her fur standing on end. Her gaze sharpened and she bared her fangs. She suddenly snapped back to her senses when Mini touched her paw and gave her a small shock. The minun had stopped his flash but she could see his worried expression perfectly regardless. She turned her attention to a cub that got closer to Xavier.

 **Do _you_ have any weapons?**

"... Yes. A rifle, two guns and a stun gun. I only ever used the stun gun against something other than a dummy." He gave a tired sigh. "Against Magmar. Once to incapacitate her after she attacked us and killed two of our pokémon, though Lt. Surge used thunder wave at the same time so it was a bit pointless. Then a second time in the snowy peeks to paralyse her while she 'cooled down'."

Those weapons could paralyse a war pokémon. They could kill a war pokémon. A pokémon that drew into their deepest, most feral powers, the maximum limit of what a pokémon could reach. The thought was scary. It was daunting. All of that power, nothing against some human tools. A shiver ran down Nox's spine again but this time she was expecting it. She took a calming breath and asked the question that would show if this human leaned more toward Yveltal's design or Xerneas's grand work.

 **Will you ever use the weapons that can kill?**

Xavier looked at her and answered without breaking eye contact.

"... I won't kill if I don't have a reason to nor a need to. If I have to chose between my own life and a pokémon's, then, well, it'll depend on the exact situation, but I'll most likely choose my own life. If it's between one member of my family and a pokémon, I would pull the trigger without a single thought, and I will not regret doing so. Usually, if I can think of any other way, then I will not shoot, though I may come to regret it later on. Killing, for me, when not a mercy kill, is a last resort. Life is precious, not by itself, but because a person or pokémon can change in life. And that ability to change is so very precious. It is freedom at it's finest. Not a physical freedom but a spiritual one." He exhaled loudly. "I don't know if I'm making any sense. Just, I won't bring out the guns for no reason, and I hope I'll never have to."

Nox turned his words many times in her mind. She slowly relaxed and the foreboding feeling of disaster that had gripped her earlier dissipated. For the first time, a disaster had been created and avoided not by actions but by words and ideas. She put her head on her paws and gazed silently at her trainer. _You are truly respectful of both life and death. You understand them better than most of your age, and has witnessed them far more than any care to count. I pray for the fog to lift from your memories, as you are ready for the burden of your contracts. I pray for the stars to guide your way in the darkest of nights, as that is when you'll thrive. I pray that no harm befalls those you call dear, as you would be the one to spread the wings of Destruction upon us. I pray for you, my human, so that you may protect all Life and know when to claim it when it's time comes so as to keep balance._

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Raza slithered from branch to branch in the thick greenery of Kalos' north eastern mountains. He was going closer to home. Abra had said that he needed to be close to the manor to teleport safely.

The journey here had been a pain. He wouldn't have minded it if Abra hadn't lost his concentration when he had gotten them away from the police, and had landed them far away from the safe spot where food, hyper _potions_ , _antidotes_ , and stuff were. It had been poison type after bug type after flying type until they had found the damn place. Even J wad been an okay travelling companion, silent and smart. She had risked going in a town to buy some necessities, contact Xavier and searched if some of her crew got away.

Now, the only thing he wanted was to be in his territory and coil safely around Xavier and curse his own ancestry. Some days he truly disliked being a grass type, it felt like the world was out to get you.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Xavier woke up to the sound of his poketch's mail notification. He opened his eyes to see he was in a puppy pile with the pack, Rayde and even Nox. He shifted so that he could free his arm and phone and opened the mail.

 **Hello, Mr Sulann,**

 **I have come across the information that a bagon, spinarak and skorupi were soon to be in your possession.**

 **I always had a fondness for those three and was wondering if you would be interested in a trade.**

 **However, I don't have many pokémon on me currently, I'm afraid. For now, how about the bagon for a rare unovan pokémon. I have heard of your fondness for the region's pokémon, though Hoenn isn't a bad place either, right?**

 **I'll let you choose what pokémon to trade for the other two, though it'll have to be at a later date, if you're agreeable of course.**

 **I'll be out of contact for next few days, so my psychic employee will teleport to you and play messenger. I hope you can accommodate him. It also means that it's pointless to reply to this mail.**

 **With gratitude,**

 **Jane P. Hills.**

Xavier was immediately alert and read the mail three times before closing it and checked when J's pokémon would arrive. Hopefully it would be today.

He wondered how she managed to get the information about her pokémon being transferred here. Not that it mattered much. He was also surprised she would let him choose, more like commission, two other pokémon. If he took her on her offer, she would hunt those pokémon to give them to him. Xavier might have bought many pokémon from poachers, but they had all already been caught and looked mistreated, and he did notify the police after hiding all proof of his transactions. He didn't however wish to ask a pokémon hunter to hunt down a perfectly happy and healthy pokémon. No, he'll just get Raza and as soon as he's back with him, he'll head to agent Watcher.

He fell back against Rayde with a yawn.

"Raza will be back today, if nothing else happens."

A grumble between snores was all he got from his black and blue pillow and Mini got his attention by gesturing at an opening between the hedges. From said opening came a couple guided by a meganium who was in turn guided my a mightyena. Xavier was about to greet them when he coughed for a while and felt a wave of heat go through his body. _Great, I'm sick._ They all looked at him disapprovingly and Meganium got closer to him to use aromatherapy. His throat felt better and he looked up at his adoptive parents like a child with his hand caught in a cookie jar.

"Um, I'm sorry."

"About what?" Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Missing our arrival, missing your friend's departure, or sleeping outside and catching a cold?"

"... All of the above?"

"Are you telling me or asking me?" Her frown would have been more intimidating if not for the twitching of her lips. All the pokémon were snickering at him, even the pack. It was hard keeping his face as is but he managed one last sentence.

"Which answer will get me a cookie?"

Matt was the first to loose it and burst out laughing and set everyone off. It wasn't particularly funny but it was a familiar routine for them. Xavier felt even more drowsy afterwards and considered the wisdom of staying here for a nap. Nox came up to him and gave him a flat look.

 **Go and take a rest _in your bed,_ you foolish child. There's nothing we and your family cannot take care of.**

"Alright. Sorry Mom, Dad, I'll greet you properly after sleeping off this fever. And conrgats on evolving, Meganium."

The Johto starter gave him a goofy smile and pulled him up with his vines, the gesture achingly familiar to Raza's.

"No worries, son. Give us a list of what you need done." His father clapped his hand on his shoulder and steered him toward the manor. "Oh! Do you have that jolteon's pokéball on you? Ann said he wasn't supposed to be left out without supervision."

"Eon! I completely forgot about him!"

The hand on Xavier's shoulder kept him from running all the way back to the manor and making his cold worse.

"I'll lend you Rapidash. There's no rush, that jolteon seemed well behaved. Now, what do you need us to do?"

"Well, The zubats and crobats are already back at the manor, so it's only the pack here that needs to be fed and put in the PC or in storage. PolyZ will give you the details. Rayde, gather them up and send them back home?" The luxray sent a mild glare his way and stood up, to many pups' whined protests. "Anything else, you can ask the girls. I feel like I'm forgetting something..."

"You'll sent a message if it comes back to you, now scram." Matt put Rapidash's pokéball into his hand and waved him away.

As Xavier walked away from the hedges and rode his way back home, Matt turned back to see Lisa giving treats to the poochyenas.

"I'm worried about that child," she said without looking at him.

"He always has been distracted by his own thoughts. You shouldn't be worried if he forgets a thing or two."

She shook her head and looked back at him. She did look her age then, even behind the make-up and dyed hair.

"He's never forgot something he's payed attention to. At school, he had almost an eidetic memory for subjects that interested him. If he forgot about jolteon, his _job_ , and something else, either he's distracted by something huge, or something is... wrong... with him, with how much he remembers I mean."

"Well, Raza's missing. That's distaction material if I ever saw one."

"True. Maybe he lacks vitamins? Does he even eat enough? He looked slimmer than last time I saw him," she muttered under her breath.

Matt shook his head and let his wife fuss over Xavier. He quickly gestured some Mightyenas to follow him and walked at a brisk pace. If he didn't get away from Lisa soon, she would turn her fussing on _him_.


End file.
